


Non un'altra fiaba natalizia (o 'Merlin e come la Bestia si innamorò')

by cicia3



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Christmas, Depression, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Scars
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicia3/pseuds/cicia3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se questa fosse una fiaba (cosa che non è) inizierebbe così: c'era una volta un ragazzo chiamato Merlin. Sì, beh, capisco che già il nome possa far venire in mente robe magiche e simili, ma vi garantisco che non c'è un bel niente di fantasy, in questa storia.<br/>… Anche se abbiamo una mezza specie di bestia e una donna che ha tutte le credenziali per essere definita strega cattiva.<br/>{La Bella e la Bestia retelling; modern!AU}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parte prima

 

 

Se questa fosse una fiaba (cosa che non è) inizierebbe così: c'era una volta un ragazzo chiamato Merlin. Sì, beh, capisco che già il nome possa far venire in mente robe magiche e simili, ma vi garantisco che non c'è un bel niente di fantasy, in questa storia.

… Anche se abbiamo una mezza specie di bestia e una donna che ha tutte le credenziali per essere definita strega cattiva. Ma basta fare anticipazioni a sproposito; dicevo, c'era una volta Merlin che abitava a Ealdor, un piccolo villaggio sperduto da qualche parte tra i verdi rilievi di Albion.

Merlin e la sua mamma, Hunith, vivevano un'esistenza pacifica; le giornate erano scandite dall'andirivieni dei clienti di Hunith, che faceva la sarta, e dagli strepiti dei bambini che le suddette clienti a volte lasciavano alle amorevoli cure di Merlin. Sapeva proprio farci coi bambini, lui. Si diceva avesse le mani magiche e la voce di un usignolo (che c'è? Non ridete), e che per questo i pargoli restassero ipnotizzati dai suoi trucchi di magia fai da te, oppure si addormentassero quando lui li cullava.

A Merlin non dispiaceva fare il baby sitter, davvero, anche se avrebbe evitato volentieri la storia del cambiare pannolini.

Il suo vero sogno, però, era diventare maestro d'asilo. Purtroppo aveva dovuto metterlo da parte insieme alle lezioni all'università; la famiglia Emrys (era questo il cognome di Merlin), infatti, non se la passava molto bene economicamente. Tutto ciò che Merlin e Hunith guadagnavano andava a tappare i numerosi debiti lasciati generosamente loro da Balinor. Merlin non ce l'aveva con suo padre, sul serio. Magari non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto vederlo almeno una volta prima che sparisse nel nulla per potergliene dire quattro in faccia, questo sì.

Pensate che Merlin non aveva nemmeno denaro sufficiente per comprarsi uno smartphone scadente; in casa sua circolava da generazioni un cellulare a conchiglia (cioè del tipo apri-chiudi, avete presente?) con lo schermo in bianco e nero. L'avevano soprannominato Kilgharrah, e Merlin ci si era piuttosto affezionato, anche se l'aggeggio aveva la strana abitudine di morire nei momenti meno opportuni.

Come? Dite che Merlin somiglia in modo inquietante alla principessa di una fiaba solo perché vive in un piccolo villaggio, è povero in canna, ha una back story strappalacrime, è docile e ha una specie di aiutante magico?

No, signore e signori, mettiamo le cose in chiaro: dovete sapere che Merlin, nonostante ci sappia fare con i bambini, non è affatto docile. È piuttosto insolente e abrasivo, in realtà, e non gli passa mai neanche per la testa di tenere la bocca chiusa.

Inoltre, per favore, non vi ci mettete anche voi con la cosa di definirlo una donnicciola per degradarlo. C'è già qualcuno che lo farà a sufficienza, nel corso della storia. E poi, non c'è niente di degradante nell'essere una donna.

In ogni caso, con un retroscena simile, capirete bene che quando a Merlin venne proposto di andare a lavorare come donna... cioè, uomo delle pulizie in una villa lontano lontano da casa, egli accettò subito.

Anche se la notizia giunse niente meno che da Balinor.

Un giorno Merlin aprì la porta e se lo ritrovò di fronte, la barba ancora scura e i capelli folti che nascondevano in parte la costrizione del volto.

«Ho bisogno di saldare un debito che contrassi con la famiglia Pendragon anni fa... uhm, una brutta storia su certe rose di contrabbando, non potresti mai immaginare» annunciò Balinor, la voce smorzata e robotica come se si fosse imparato a memoria il discorsino. «Pur lavorando per loro da molti anni, i miei servizi non sono mai stati sufficienti a coprire la somma. Finalmente si è presentata l'occasione per risarcirli: si è appena liberato un posto di lavoro a villa Pendragon e ho detto che sostituirai tu la ragazza che si occupava del mantenimento della proprietà.»

Merlin, che aveva lentamente sgranato gli occhi parola dopo parola, restò immobile per un totale di dieci secondi. Poi sbatté la porta in faccia a Balinor.

«Chi era?» chiese Hunith.

«Papà» disse Merlin, mortalmente serio. Andò a recuperare Kilgharrah, riaprì la porta e lanciò il telefono in testa a Balinor – né l'uno nell'altra si sarebbero rotti, considerando che Kilgharrah era un Nokia.

«Se andrai, non verranno cancellati solo i debiti contratti con i Pendragon» si affrettò a dire Balinor, le mani sopra la testa. «Ho preso accordi con il signor Pendragon e dice che, se resterai lì fino alla fine dell'anno, saremo liberi da _tutti_ gli oneri. Si occuperà lui di sistemare le cose con gli altri creditori.»

«E da dove viene tutta questa generosità?» sbottò Merlin.

«Ero un amico di Pendragon senior. Prima che morisse, dieci anni fa, non ero solo il suo autista ma anche il suo confidente di fiducia, e gli ho sempre riservato la mia lealtà.»

«Almeno a qualcuno l'hai riservata» disse Merlin, premendosi tra le dita il ponte del naso.

D'improvviso, Hunith comparve sulla soglia e gettò addosso a Balinor un secchio d'acqua gelata.

Il giorno dopo, Merlin abbracciò la madre sull'uscio di casa, pronto a partire con suo padre.

«Sicuro di volerlo fare, tesoro?» soffiò Hunith sulla sua spalla. Con la mano intanto accarezzava i capelli alla base della nuca di Merlin, cosa che lui aveva sempre amato. (La sua mamma era la migliore in ambito di coccole, nessuno mai avrebbe potuto superarla.)

«Certo che sono sicuro» rispose lui, «così tu potrai riposarti e io, al termine del contratto, potrò tornare a studiare per poi pulire moccio di marmocchi – ma stavolta verrò pagato di più e chiamato maestro.»

«Prendi questa, prima di partire» disse Hunith, legandogli intorno al collo una delle sciarpine fatte da lei. Era di un rosso brillante. «Ti mette in risalto gli occhi.»

Dopo un'ultima stretta, si separarono. Merlin arrancò nella neve e poi scivolò in auto sul posto del passeggero.

«Qual è la fregatura?» disse quando suo padre ebbe messo in moto. Incrociò le braccia al petto e guardò la strada gelata dipanarsi davanti a loro. «La fine dell'anno è piuttosto vicina. Perché il signor Pendragon junior è disposto a sborsare un quantitativo di soldi piuttosto preoccupante per così poche settimane di servizio?»

Merlin era un ragazzo molto concreto.

«Le condizioni di lavoro sono un po'... particolari» disse Balinor, e Merlin lo squadrò di sottecchi.

«Non è che, da bravo padre degenere quale sei, hai promesso a questo signor Pendragon la mia virtù e il mio corpo?»

La macchina sbandò pericolosamente.

«Ma no» borbottò Balinor. «Il fatto è che lo staff che si occupa della casa viene cambiato periodicamente. Il signor Pendragon vuole intrattenere meno contatti possibili con...»

«I suoi dipendenti?»

«Le persone in generale.»

Merlin sospirò, pensando che solo uno con la sua fortuna avrebbe potuto farsi assumere da un tale misantropo.

 

 

 


	2. Parte seconda

 

 

Agli occhi di chi la guardava dal cancello scrostato, Villa Pendragon si presentava in tutta la sua lugubre maestosità. Era un edificio di ben tre piani, la facciata bluastra nella notte invernale. Le ampie finestre erano chiuse da tende scure e il portone pareva una grossa bocca di legno. All'angolo destro dell'abitazione, una pianta rinsecchita dal gelo portava avanti la sua arrampicata verso il tetto. Un fitto bosco abbracciava la proprietà in una semicirconferenza. Quando Balinor aprì il cancello, al cigolio dei cardini si unì un gracchiare sinistro.

Non molto accogliente come benvenuto, vero?

Almeno, se il padrone si fosse rivelato uno psicopatico (cosa che Merlin iniziava a pensare), lui avrebbe potuto correre a nascondersi nel bosco come nei migliori film horror.

«Insomma, suppongo che avremo parecchie occasioni per vederci. Visto che sei l'autista dei Pendragon, sai» disse Merlin, percorrendo il viale innevato dietro suo padre.

«Non moltissime...» disse Balinor, e Merlin tirò il sospiro di sollievo che aveva trattenuto, «... perché il giovane Pendragon, a differenza di come faceva Uther, non richiede quasi mai i miei servigi. Non esce di casa, credo.»

Merlin si disse che suo padre doveva aver dimenticato uno 'spesso' tra il 'non esce' e il 'di casa', perché, andiamo, non voleva avere davvero ragione sulla faccenda dello scappare nel bosco.

«Andrà tutto bene» lo sorprese il borbottio di Balinor. «Hunith ha detto che sai prenderti cura delle persone. E il signor Pendragon... è ancora come un bambino, dopotutto.»

«Se lo dici tu» bofonchiò Merlin, chiedendosi se sarebbe stato il caso di esibirsi davanti al suo nuovo capo in qualche numero di magia o di cantare per farlo addormentare.

Balinor inserì una chiave incrostata di ruggine nella serratura a forma di testa di drago (molto pacchiana, a dire di Merlin), e così l'ingresso si aprì davanti a loro. Era tutto buio e polveroso, ovviamente, e Merlin iniziò a pensare che il signor Pendragon fosse, dopotutto, solo un tipo particolarmente tirchio, visto che stava così attento a tenere le luci spente. Magari i suoi dipendenti erano pure sottopagati. Avrebbe dovuto ricordarsi di indagare.

«Questo posto è enorme» disse, l'eco che tornava da lui mentre calpestava un tappeto lungo e stretto. «Non mi stupisce che il signor Pendragon non accenda le luci... sai che bollette salate.»

Merlin tirò fuori Kilgharrah dalla borsa a tracolla e lo aprì per sfruttare il tenue bagliore che emetteva (notando anche come la ricezione fosse particolarmente scarsa, segnale che il posto non piaceva molto neanche a lui).

Un'imponente scala collocata in fondo al salone si apriva in due braccia, a destra e a sinistra. Si riuscivano anche a intravedere delle porte al piano terra, in corrispondenza delle diramazioni.

«Perché non si trasferisce in una casa più piccola e basta?» chiese a suo padre, strusciando il dito contro il corrimano in mogano per ritrarlo grigio di polvere. Storse la bocca.

«I Pendragon sono sempre stati molto legati a questa proprietà» disse Balinor. «E poi, credo che al signor Pendragon piaccia molto la posizione isolata della villa.»

«Che sorpresa, non l'avrei mai detto. Oh... e quella lì?»

Puntò Kilgharrah su un tavolinetto alto posizionato in un angolo; appoggiata contro un vaso di coccio vuoto c'era una busta, un _Merlin Emrys_ scritto sopra in caratteri arzigogolati.

«Il tuo cellulare ha... vibrato da solo?» borbottò Balinor.

«Ogni tanto lo fa, deve essere emozionato» disse in fretta Merlin, agitando una mano. Poi aprì la busta, e il foglio che vi trovò all'interno ebbe il potere di fargli venire l'acidità di stomaco in quattro virgola due secondi.

 

 

_ Regole per il nuovo dipendente _

 

_Lunedì: pulire il primo piano_

_Martedì: pulire il secondo piano_

_Mercoledì: pulire il terzo piano_

_Giovedì: pulire il primo piano_

_Venerdì: pulire il secondo piano_

_Sabato: pulire il terzo piano_

_Domenica: giardino e serra_

 

_Evitare ogni contatto con il signor Pendragon._

_Non disturbare il signor Pendragon con rumori molesti o richieste inutili._

_Accesso alla stanza in fondo al corridoi del terzo piano **vietato per qualunque motivo**. _

_Proibito girovagare per casa; limitarsi ad occupare le zone indicate dal piano di lavoro nei giorni prestabiliti._

_Vanno lasciati pronti in cucina tre pasti al giorno alle ore 7:00, 12:00, 18:00._

_Ogni trasgressione delle regole porterà al licenziamento immediato._

 

_A. P._

 

 

«Evitare ogni contatto con il signor Pendragon» motteggiò pomposamente Merlin, ripiegando il foglio con una certa violenza.

«Merlin, è una cosa seria» lo ammonì Balinor, vagamente allarmato. «Il signor Pendragon è un tipo suscettibile e se verrai licenziato-»

«Addio debiti ripagati, lo so, lo so. Ma perché non vuole mai vedere nessuno? Voglio dire, è una cosa abbastanza preoccupante...»

Il bosco, c'era sempre il bosco come via di fuga.

Balinor ci pensò un po' su. «Piuttosto, direi che non vuole farsi vedere.»

«Cos'è, un mostro? Ha, tipo, due teste e sei tentacoli viola?» disse Merlin, ridendo – nervosamente, in realtà. Non si poteva mai sapere, al mondo ne succedevano di cose strane.

«Fare lo spiritoso non ti porterà lontano, qui.»

'Vedremo' pensò Merlin. La sua mamma non faceva che dirgli che aveva un senso dell'umorismo adorabile.

 

~

 

Così, Merlin cominciò a lavorare per il suo misterioso signor Pendragon. All'inizio le cose andarono piuttosto bene... se non si considera la mole enorme di lavoro destinata a una sola persona e lo stato di isolamento quasi mistico nel quale verteva la tenuta. Merlin era sicuro che lo svolgere le sue mansioni gli sarebbe risultato più sopportabile se solo avesse avuto qualcuno con cui lamentarsi. L'arrivo del corriere che consegnava la spesa ordinata dal signor Pendragon rappresentava il più alto momento di socialità della settimana, ma Merlin non poteva nemmeno far perdere tempo al poveretto e trascinarlo in casa per un tè – anche se una volta ci provò.

Sì, si stava decisamente annoiando e non vedeva perché l'odio nei confronti del genere umano provato dal signor Pendragon dovesse portare anche lui a vivere come un eremita.

Le ore libere, in realtà, ogni tanto le trascorreva in compagnia. Al villaggio, in un pub chiamato Rising Sun, aveva fatto amicizia con un certo Gwaine, un ubriacone simpatico e belloccio. Tuttavia, per raggiungere il villaggio Merlin doveva arrancare nella neve per mezz'ora, visto che suo padre effettivamente latitava e i mezzi di trasporto pubblici parevano evitare villa Pendragon come la peste. (Perfino Kilgharrah si limitava a una tacchetta di ricezione, il che convinse Merlin per un breve periodo che la tenuta fosse maledetta; ma ho già detto che non c'è niente di magico in questa storia, dunque scartare pure l'ipotesi a priori. Forse, semplicemente, il signor Pendragon era proprio eccellente nell'arte di allontanare gli altri da sé.)

Dunque, la cosa di andare a cercare compagnia al villaggio aveva i suoi svantaggi.

Se almeno il signor Pendragon si fosse degnato di farsi vedere ogni tanto, anche solo per augurargli il buongiorno... Merlin temeva a intervalli regolari che fosse morto e che il suo corpo stesse facendo la muffa, chiuso nella stanza inaccessibile al terzo piano. Ogni tanto, però, sentiva dei rumori che interpretava come segni di vita: un mobile che veniva spostato, una porta chiusa piano piano, un accenno di musica classica.

Quando anche la sua mamma si era stufata di parlare circa nove volte al giorno, pur di sentire una voce amica (in questo caso, la propria), Merlin aveva preso a canticchiare sopra la musica classica.

Una volta, mentre passava lo straccio sulle scale con le luci tutte accese (perché non voleva cadere e fracassarsi l'osso del collo) intonando il _Claire de lune_ , si sentì pizzicare la nuca e gli parve di intravedere un'ombra con la coda dell'occhio. Alzata la testa, riuscì a beccare una sfocata nuvola gialla e blu che se la dava a gambe per le scale. Merlin ci rimase molto male perché, insomma, lui era un tipo socievole, e poi mamma gli diceva sempre che cantava bene, quindi si rifiutava di credere di aver fatto scappare il signor Pendragon solo con la sua voce.

Il peggio, però, successe il giorno dopo, quando Merlin trovò un bigliettino appiccicato sul vaso del tavolino all'ingresso:

 

 

_Per favore, piantala di cantare. Credevo che qualcuno mi stesse scuoiando un gatto in casa. _

_E spegni qualche luce, per l'amor del cielo._

_A.P._

 

 


	3. Parte terza

 

 

Già, non vi ho ancora parlato dei post-it. Il signor Pendragon, che pareva non possedere la capacità di comunicare come un normale essere umano, aveva l'abitudine di disseminare _deliziosi_ bigliettini dal tono saccente e imperioso.

' _Fare mucchietti di sporcizia e nasconderli sotto ai mobili non conta come pulizia, sei un domestico orribile_ ', oppure ' _E quello lo chiami sformato di patate? Una gelatina ha più consistenza_ ', o ancora ' _Una lumaca pulirebbe più velocemente di te, fai in fretta, ho bisogno di usare lo studio possibilmente prima di diventare cenere_ ', per finire con veri zuccherini come ' _Quando uno parla di tè intende ovviamente quello nero, non il tè verde, INCOMPETENTE DECEREBRATO. Vuoi forse avvelenarmi?_ '.

«Quasi quasi un pensierino ce lo faccio» disse Merlin a Lumiere quando lesse quest'ultimo messaggio. (Beh, sì, per la frustrazione aveva dato un nome al candelabro e lo usava come confidente personale, e allora?)

Dalle sue dolci parole, Merlin si era fatto l'idea che il signor Pendragon fosse un personaggio piuttosto terrificante o, in alternativa, una colossale testa di c... fagiolo. Testa di fagiolo. Siamo in fascia protetta, niente parolacce, lo so; dunque non lo stupiva la totale assenza di visite alla tenuta. Anzi, 'A.P.' faceva proprio un favore all'umanità a restarsene recluso lì.

… Okay, no, non era completamente vero che Merlin pensasse ciò. Di notte, mentre la neve fioccava piano sul bosco scuro oltre la finestra, Merlin si rannicchiava sulla sua poltrona, un plaid intorno e un libro in mano. Allora pensava che, se anche lui si sentiva solo, di certo il sentimento doveva essere condiviso almeno un po' dal signor Pendragon che quella vita la conduceva da molto tempo.

«Non lo capisco» biascicò una sera nel suo boccale di birra.

«Nessuno riesce a capirla, quella strana bestia» sghignazzò Gwaine.

«Se ne sta sempre chiuso in casa come...» e Merlin sventolò una mano in aria, «... come uno che se ne sta sempre chiuso in casa.»

«Gestisce da lì anche il suo lavoro» rivelò Gwaine.

«E tu come lo sai?»

«Sono un impiegato alla Pendragon Corp, Merls» sorrise. «Il dettaglio deve esserti sfuggito tra un bicchiere e l'altro. O tra una chiacchiera e l'altra, hai sempre il signor Pendragon in testa...»

«Quindi l'hai visto?» chiese Merlin, che a volte sapeva essere molto, molto maleducato. «Il signor Pendragon, intendo. Dato che lavori per la sua azienda.» Si mosse sull'alto sgabello, a disagio. Sentiva gli arti scossi da un lieve formicolio, e forse era per la curiosità che suscitava in lui l'irraggiungibile ombra del suo datore di lavoro... ma più probabilmente era perché aveva bevuto troppo e aveva bisogno di andare in bagno. Senza dubbio. Sicuramente si trattava della vescica.

Gwaine scosse la testa, frustandogli il naso con la sua fluente chioma (avrebbe dovuto lavorare come modello per prodotti per capelli, altro che Pendragon Corp). «No, mi dispiace. Temo che nessuno di quelli che lavorano lì l'abbia più visto da quando era un ragazzo. Penso sia per tutta la faccenda del...» e si indicò con un vago gesto la faccia.

Merlin stava per chiedergli a cosa si riferisse, ma poi Gwaine si illuminò. «Forse però c'è qualcuno che lo vede: Morgana.»

«Morgana?»

«Sì, sai, la sua sorellastra. Morgana Pendragon...» Le sue labbra si stirarono in un sogghigno al quale Merlin si rifiutò di attribuire significati. «È lei che gli fa da portavoce per l'azienda e tiene i contatti, facendo da tramite. Psst...» Si avvicinò a Merlin con aria cospirativa, l'alito che aveva un tasso alcolico abbastanza sbalorditivo. «Molti credono che in realtà sia Morgana a gestire interamente la baracca e che quella di Arthur Pendragon sia solo una copertura. Perché lei, altrimenti, non potrebbe farlo legalmente, sai. Clausole nel testamento di quel gran bastardo di Pendragon, o roba simile. Non chiedermi perché. Forse era misogino» e singhiozzò una risata.

«Forse era uno di quei ricconi delle telenovelas latinoamericane che non vogliono lasciare le aziende alle figlie femmine. Non è improbabile. Don Uther...» ragionò Merlin. Non che lui guardasse telenovelas scadenti, eh. Era sua mamma che era una fan.

In ogni caso, sospirò, scombussolato. Di colpo il signor Pendragon aveva una sorellastra e un padre degno di una telenovela... ma non aveva ancora un volto.

 

~

 

 

_Prenditi un paio di giorni per sistemare a dovere la biblioteca._

_A. P._

 

 

… dove 'sistemare a dovere', Merlin scoprì da un post-it color fucsia-aggressivo attaccato all'ingresso della stanza adibita a biblioteca, significava: togliere tutti i libri dagli scaffali, spolverare ogni singola superficie esistente e riporre i volumi in ordine alfabetico.

Il fatto era che la biblioteca, Merlin scoprì con un misto inquietante di gioia e orrore, non era mica uno stanzino o un piccolo studio, nossignore; era una delle stanze più grandi della tenuta, con le pareti foderate da altissimi mobili in legno – scale per raggiungere le vette annesse.

Altro che due giorni, gli ci sarebbe voluta come minimo una settimana! Superato il micro-infarto iniziale, tuttavia, Merlin si era adeguato piuttosto bene a svolgere quel compito. Cavolo, ma chi prendiamo in giro, amava la libreria. Così maestosa, era la cosa più ricca e bella di tutta la villa per uno come lui, che aveva sempre avuto un debole per la lettura.

Le storie, in realtà, erano quelle le cose per cui Merlin aveva sempre avuto un debole: le storie aprivano varchi nel suo mondo, erano frammenti di universo ai quali Merlin si aggrappava quando ne aveva più bisogno, quando si sentiva solo, quando il suo sogno sembrava lontano o, più semplicemente, quando gli andava...

E quella poltrona blu sistemata lì nell'angolo, sotto al finestrone, sembrava fatta apposta per sistemarcisi su, le gambe rigorosamente penzoloni su uno dei braccioli; e così, Merlin si era ritrovato a leggere spesso, tra una sessione di pulizie e l'altra (e lui era un tipo che faceva pause, durante il lavoro. Della serie, cinque minuti di lavoro e dieci di pausa. Rendeva meglio, così). In questo modo aveva potuto passare l'indice sui dorsi rugosi, vissuti e chiaramente amati di libri come _I viaggi di Gulliver_ o _Alice nel paese delle meraviglie_. _Viaggio al centro della Terra_ , in particolare, doveva essere stato sfogliato spesso, visto quanto le sue pagine fossero sottili. E pressato esattamente a metà di _Guida galattica per autostoppisti,_ Merlin aveva trovato un segnalibro, un pezzo di cartoncino rosso lungo e ben conservato. Su un angolo, scritta in caratteri piccoli piccoli, vi aveva scorto la sigla sigla Y. P.; due lettere che si ripetevano sulle prime pagine di tutti i tomi, accompagnate da numerosi A. P. tracciati con mano malferma in tratti inesperti che sarebbero potuti appartenere a un bambino.

Merlin aveva sospirato spesso, in quella biblioteca polverosa e piena di racconti di viaggi che nessuno toccava più da molto tempo.

 

~

 

 

_Non ti pago per perdere tempo a leggere libri altrui._

_A. P._

 

 

 

Una mattina Merlin trovò questo messaggio infilato sotto la sua porta. Allora si morse il labbro e, per la prima volta, afferrò una penna.

 

 

 

_Tecnicamente, lei non mi paga affatto, ma cancella debiti contratti da mio padre (non da me, chiariamo). E poi, non può pretendere che uno passi tutte quelle ore vicino a centinaia di libri senza che gli venga voglia di leggere. E ancora, mi ha visto? Se è passato di lì e mi ha pure visto e in tutto questo non ha trovato un momento per venire a salutarmi, allora lei è proprio ~~un cafone del cavolo~~ ~~una testa di fagiolo atomica~~ un gran bel maleducato, se lo faccia dire._

 

_Merlin_

 

 

_P.S: Potrei prendere in prestito qualche libro?_

 

 

 

 

 

_No!_

A.P.

 

 


	4. Parte quarta

 

 

Tra Merlin e il signor Pendragon si stabilì dunque uno strano equilibrio fatto di costanti botte e risposte cartacee. In un certo senso, era come se ormai Merlin conoscesse la voce del signor Pendragon: era dura e brusca, ma anche tremendamente pomposa e un po' ridicola. Sapeva essere ironica e, a volte, ma solo ogni tanto, Merlin si ritrovava a sbuffare una risata per un rimbecco particolarmente brillante dell'altro.

«Non mi sento più tanto solo, sai?» disse un giorno a Lumiere mentre lo stava spolverando. Sì, in casi estremi Merlin era in grado di trovare di compagnia perfino uomini altezzosi e impossibilmente antipatici.

Ovviamente, con la fortuna che si ritrovava, la situazione non era destinata a durare a lungo.

Un mattino, di punto in bianco, il flusso di post-it cessò del tutto. Merlin, un sopracciglio arricciato, cercò il consueto biglietto di insulti giornaliero su ogni porta del primo piano (che era quello a cui avrebbe potuto avere accesso quel giorno secondo le regole), ma senza alcun successo. Aprì le ante delle credenze, sbirciò sotto i tappeti, dentro il frigo e sotto il tavolo. Scrutò pure dentro il barattolo dello zucchero, ma niente da fare.

«Forse il signor Testa di Fagiolo ha confuso il programma dei giorni e ha lasciato le sue lamentele al secondo piano» ragionò ad alta voce di fronte a Lumiere. «O forse... oggi non ha niente da dirmi.»

Lumiere non rispose.

Il fatto si ripetè il giorno dopo e poi il giorno dopo ancora, e, alla fine della settimana, Merlin si ritrovò incredibilmente seccato dal comportamento del signor Pendragon. Va bene, okay, era anche un pochino preoccupato; la figurina del cadavere che ammuffiva continuava a tormentarlo. (Vedete, se non l'avete capito, Merlin era dotato di una fervida immaginazione.)

A quel punto restava una sola cosa da fare: trasgredire le regole e andare in cerca del signor Pendragon. Il primo posto verso cui Merlin si diresse fu, ovviamente, l'ultimo al quale avrebbe mai dovuto pensare: la stanza inaccessibile al terzo piano. D'altronde, se era inaccessibile un motivo doveva esserci per forza, e Merlin pensò che questo fosse proprio che il signor Pendragon vi si rifugiasse – non lamentatevi se vi sembra che si parli di lui come una sorta di bizzarro animale. Fino a quel momento, era esattamente così che si era presentato.

Dunque, Merlin si avvicinò di soppiatto alla Porta Proibita, che aveva un aspetto tanto solenne da guadagnarsi le doppie maiuscole (sebbene si possa contestare il fatto di attribuire più o meno solennità a una semplice lastra di legno con un pomello d'ottone... Ma scommetto che, a quel punto, vi sareste sentiti in soggezione anche voi come Merlin.)

«Signor Pendragon?» mormorò Merlin, il cuore che martellava.

Nessuna risposta.

Allora bussò... ma ancora niente risposta. Quindi bussò e bussò e bussò e...

«Signor Pendraaaagoooooooon!» cantilenò, con il preciso intento, doveva ammetterlo, di provocare il suo datore di lavoro nel caso si fosse trovato effettivamente lì. Tuttavia, dovette affrontare una nuova ondata di silenzio.

Fu a quel punto che Merlin realizzò quanto, in realtà, quel silenzio suonasse innaturale. Una stanza davvero vuota non avrebbe potuto essere così silenziosa. C'era una strana tensione, nell'aria, come se dall'altra parte della porta ci fosse qualcuno che tratteneva il fiato.

Merlin si leccò le labbra e andò ad appoggiare la guancia contro il legno. «Signor Pendragon, è qui, non è vero?» chiese piano. «Non mi dà alcun segno di vita da un po' e ho pensato...»

«È proprio qui il problema: hai pensato» commentò laconica la voce da dentro la stanza.

Merlin sussultò: era una voce dannatamente upper-class. Per un istante la sua mente lavorò frenetica nel tentativo di associare ad essa l'immagine del proprietario; la volta scorsa il signor Pendragon era stato una macchia gialla e blu in fuga, quindi si immaginò un uomo biondo con un completo blu cobalto indosso – perché un uomo con i capelli blu e un completo giallo era troppo anche per la sua immaginazione... sebbene questo avrebbe spiegato in parte come mai il signor Pendragon fosse restio a farsi vedere in giro. Comunque, l'uomo nella sua mente, capelli blu o meno, aveva stampata in faccia l'aria schifata di un principe viziato. E questo non poteva che essere vero in ogni caso.

«So che non avrei dovuto disturbarla...»

«E ammette anche di saperlo, l'idiota!» E l' _idiota_ uscì come uno stridulo i-d-i-o-t-a sibilato tra i denti.

«Volevo solo assicurarmi che lei stesse bene!» protestò Merlin.

«Beh, sto benone» brontolò il signor Pendragon. «Ora vattene.»

«Ha bisogno di-»  
«Vattene!»

«Se solo mi lasciasse-»

«Vattene, idiota! Cosa c'è, non comprendi il mio linguaggio? Sparisci o ti licenzio seduta stante!» ruggì.

Merlin si staccò dalla porta, guardandola con indignazione come se fosse colpa sua – del resto, qualcuno doveva pur guardare con indignazione.

Sentiva uno spiacevole afflusso di sangue intorno al collo e alle orecchie, come se il signor Pendragon l'avesse insultato in faccia. E l'aveva insultato, mortalmente. (Sì, Merlin era un pochino melodrammatico, ma si annoiava così tanto in quella villa che tendeva a ingigantire le cose, così, per compensare.) Si allontanò seminando certi insulti che gli avrebbero fatto guadagnare una bella tirata d'orecchi da sua madre, deciso a fare l'unica cosa possibile: preparare un dolce.

Già, perché Merlin, nonostante tutto, era un tipo educato (sicuramente molto più di un certo animale dai capelli possibilmente blu) e avrebbe forzato il signor Pendragon ad accettare la sua offerta di pace passivo-aggressiva a qualunque costo.

La torta al cioccolato venne preparata con determinazione, un pizzico di irritazione e... un po' di sale. Ma solo un po'. Al posto dello zucchero. Di tutto lo zucchero. Ma aveva un aspetto molto grazioso, e chiunque si sarebbe sentito onorato nel mangiarne una fetta.

Vassoio in mano, Merlin si recò di nuovo all'ultimo piano. Allora successe una cosa, una cosa che cambiò per sempre la sua vita. Quindi prestate attenzione, adesso, perché se non fosse andato lì in quel preciso momento, ora io non avrei una storia da raccontarvi. O meglio, la storia si concluderebbe proprio qui, e a voi crescerebbe la barba per la noia perché, in fin dei conti, non c'è nulla di particolarmente eccitante in uno sguattero che ha un capo antipatico.

Dunque Merlin, arrivato davanti alla stanza proibita, vide che, per la prima volta, la porta era stata lasciata socchiusa. Un invito a entrare o solo una banale distrazione?

«Signor Pendragon?» chiamò, rigirandosi il vassoio in mano. Visto che nessuno rispose, decise da solo cosa fare. Piano piano infilò il naso attraverso la fessura e dopo entrò. Quale caos regnava in quell'ambiente! Cassetti aperti, indumenti a terra, fascicoli con il logo della Pendragon Corp appoggiati ovunque – uno sotto la gamba di un tavolino posto accanto a un camino spento. Sopra il tavolino, un elegante vaso di porcellana ospitava delle rose blu di una bellezza tanto rara da risultare fuori posto in quel luogo.

Merlin avanzò a passi misurati, mentre l'idea che quella stanza fosse la più vissuta della tenuta prendeva forma concreta in lui. Le finestre, ciononostante, erano chiuse da enormi tendaggi scuri; un computer acceso rimandava lampi, sullo schermo schemi e diagrammi e calcoli.

«È qui che vive» si disse Merlin, e quel _vive_ aveva un significato totalizzante. Senza che ne comprendesse bene il motivo, sentì il proprio sterno stringersi in una morsa.

E poi si accorse di qualcosa, qualcosa di irrimediabilmente sbagliato che attirò tutta la sua attenzione: c'era un quadro, appeso proprio sopra il camino, in fondo alla stanza. La figura a mezzobusto del giovane uomo che vi era ritratto era stata squarciata da un taglio verticale, così che la metà sinistra della tela penzolava, ripiegata su se stessa. La parte destra del volto del ragazzo, però, era ben visibile: i lineamenti regolari e cesellati erano infusi di quella bellezza aristocratica un po' austera che a volte spaventa la gente. Un occhio azzurro, grosso come una mandorla, scrutava saccente l'osservatore.

Merlin allungò con cautela le dita fino a sfiorare la slabbratura verticale che tagliava il ritratto. Per un momento, riaccostò le due parti e osservò attentamente, fino a che...

«Che diavolo stai facendo?» La voce suonò tetra, come fosse stata risucchiata nei polmoni di chi aveva parlato.

Merlin si voltò con un sobbalzo, il vassoio che gli sfuggiva di mano e i contorni della figura massiccia del signor Pendragon appena abbozzati alla luce emanata dal computer.

«Ecco, volevo...» balbettò Merlin.

«Che diavolo stai facendo qui?» ripeté il signor Pendragon, ma stavolta lo disse urlando mentre si avvicinava con fare minaccioso a Merlin, e più avanzava e più si faceva nitida l'immagine del suo viso: il suo viso rovinato sul lato sinistro, la pelle tesa in tantissime cicatrici violente e irregolari.

Merlin, scioccato, non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dalla carne piegata di quel volto, dai lineamenti deformati all'eccesso dalla rabbia. Questo parve far infuriare ancora di più il signor Pendragon, che lo afferrò per il gomito, strattonando. Il brusco gesto fece indietreggiare Merlin, e fu una questione di un secondo – un urto e il sonoro _crash_ di qualcosa che si frantumava. Merlin voltò la testa come in un sogno: il vaso di porcellana era infranto in mille pezzi sul pavimento, petali di rose blu si erano staccati dallo stelo e giacevano in una piccola pozza d'acqua.

«Mi dispiace tanto, io...» boccheggiò Merlin, sconvolto. «Ma – ma posso sistemare. Vado a prendere-»

«Idiota! Tu ora te ne vai, subito!» scoppiò il signor Pendragon, rilasciando la presa sul suo braccio in un gesto secco, così freddo da far male come uno schiaffo. «Hai deliberatamente infranto le regole, sei licenziato, non voglio averti mai più tra i piedi! Va' fuori, ora!»

Merlin tirò inconsciamente il collo all'indietro e sollevò il braccio davanti al volto, quasi a difendersi da quella cascata di odio. Non stava capendo più nulla, gli sembrava di galleggiare... ma la rabbia era uno schizzo rosso, accecante nel buio, e stava contagiando anche lui «Lei... è una vera bestia» disse, la voce spezzata.

Uscì più in fretta che poté, sbattendo le palpebre come se avesse qualcosa in un occhio. Si ritrovò a correre giù per le scale con il cuore in gola e spalancò il portone con foga. Solo quando si scoprì in mezzo alla neve si rese conto che il martellare del suo battito gli aveva impedito di ragionare.

Era solo, ora, sperduto nel gelo. Le strade erano bianche e andare al villaggio a piedi in quelle condizioni, con il cielo che minacciava tempesta, era una follia, perché Merlin avrebbe dovuto camminare a lungo tra le intemperie.

«Fantastico» disse tra sé, estraendo Kilgharrah dalla tasca. Non l'avrebbe mai fatto in un'altra situazione, ma fu costretto a chiamare suo padre (in seguito avrebbe attribuito la cosa allo shock del momento). La linea era occupata, quindi Merlin gli lasciò un messaggio in cui gli chiedeva di venirlo a prendere – forse usò toni piuttosto catastrofici che comprendevano l'uso di termini come _disastro di portata sovrumana_ e _folle psicopatico_ , ma questo non mi è dato saperlo.

Ora doveva solo attendere l'arrivo di Balinor, ma avrebbe preferito ingoiare la lingua piuttosto che rientrare a Villa Pendragon anche per un solo minuto. Senza volerlo, alzò la testa verso l'edificio e, proprio in quel momento, scorse la figura inconfondibile del signor Pendragon che lo stava osservando.

Merlin si lasciò sfuggire un'esclamazione che non ripeterò per rispettare la fascia più sensibile e innocente del pubblico e, impegnato com'era nel far ciò, non si rese conto della fretta con cui il signor Pendragon andò a nascondersi dietro la tenda... né della sua espressione costernata.

Lo sguardo di Merlin era concentrato da un'altra parte, ossia sugli alberi che circondavano la tenuta. Chiuse gli occhi e sospirò.

«Perfetto, davvero.»

… Eeeed ecco che scappava a nascondersi nel bosco, come nei migliori film horror.

 


	5. Parte quinta

**_M_** erlin correva nella neve, guardandosi indietro col cuore in gola per assicurarsi di non essere seguito. Ecco, qualcuno tra coloro che stanno ascoltando questa storia (… sì, proprio tu) mi ha fatto notare come sia stata una mossa un po' scema, nascondersi proprio tra i boschi. Ma provateci voi a ragionare a mente lucida dopo aver scoperto che il vostro padrone di casa è un uomo iper-rancoroso e, molto probabilmente, un serial killer che vuole farvi fuori per aver violato la sua privacy.

Comunque, Merlin stava correndo, e forse avrebbe continuato a farlo in tondo fino a che Kilgharrah non lo avesse avvisato dell'arrivo di suo padre, quando successero due cose; la prima: Kilgharrah, nella tasca di Merlin, vibrò improvvisamente e poi... morì (l'avevo detto che aveva l'abitudine di morire nei momenti meno opportuni). Sì, Merlin lo sentì proprio smettere di vibrare di colpo, e allora si fermò anche lui di botto in mezzo alla neve, come un imbecille.

Seconda cosa: qualcuno, a poca distanza da lui, ululò. Beh, per quanto improbabile, Merlin sperò ardentemente per quattro o cinque secondi che a ululare fosse stato _qualcuno_ e non qualcosa, perché la prospettiva di un tizio pazzo che ululava per i boschi era comunque un filino migliore di quella che ci fossero veramente dei lupi. Ma un ringhio, basso e continuo, fugò ogni suo dubbio.

Merlin sentì un brivido gelato corrergli fino ai piedi; la paura lo immobilizzò completamente, e la sua maestra di ballo delle elementari sarebbe stata fiera di lui, nel vederlo con la schiena così dritta, una volta tanto.

«Ci sono dei lupi, qui?» bisbigliò insensatamente, muovendo solo gli occhi con così tanta forza che sentì dolore dentro la testa.

«A-uuuuuuh!» rispose ovviamente un lupo, senza però farsi vedere.

«Ci sono davvero dei dannati lupi, qui?» disse Merlin, vagamente disperato, ora, ma anche _so done with everything_ , perché, andiamo, chi diavolo si teneva dei lupi dietro casa? Sul serio, signor Pendragon?

Nel silenzio riuscì a percepire dei soffici passi affondare nella neve dietro di lui e, _ohmiodioohmiodio_ , okay, buttarsi a terra e fingersi morti si faceva con gli orsi, ma sarebbe andato bene anche con i lupi, giusto?

«Dannazione» soffiò tra i denti, scivolando a terra con le mani sopra la testa.

Fu allora che i passetti si moltiplicarono e divennero prima falcate e poi una corsa e – addio, mamma!

«Mordred!» urlò qualcuno, e Merlin, dalle fessure delle dita davanti agli occhi, intravide un uomo fiondarsi come un razzo verso di lui.

Ebbe il tempo di pensare 'Perfetto, il lupo mi smembrerà e il suo padrone getterà i miei resti nella spazzatura' prima di sentire il fiato della bestia sul collo.

« _Ohmiodio_ » squittì, e nello stesso istante il lupo guaì e il signor Pendragon sbraitò qualcosa e poi l'animale ringhiò e Merlin si girò e vide che... che il signor Pendragon teneva per la collottola un lupetto non ancora del tutto cresciuto, che si agitava nella sua presa.

«Mordred – accidenti a te, smettila!» disse il signor Pendragon all'animale, scuotendolo appena.

«Oh... mio dio» disse Merlin, sollevandosi sulle braccia tremolanti. Il signor Pendragon... era venuto in suo soccorso? Dunque non aveva intenzione di farlo sparire nella spazzatura tagliato in tanti cubetti? Oppure stava rimproverando il lupetto perché non aveva mirato alla gola di Merlin? Ma il signor Pendragon... era qui. Era fuori di casa. Ed era la prima volta che Merlin lo vedeva per davvero, tutto intero – senza che lui gli stesse urlando addosso, comunque. E appariva scarmigliato; il naso rosso e i capelli biondi sparati di lato gli davano un'aria stralunata... giovane. Merlin si tirò su, la testa che girava.

«Merlin...» disse il signor Pendragon, il dito ancora puntato a mo' di rimprovero contro... come l'aveva chiamato? Ah, sì, Mordred. «Stai bene?»

«Oh, mio dio!» disse lui, arrancando nella neve e afferrando un braccio del signor Pendragon per reggersi in piedi. Mordred guaì di disappunto.

«Sei... stato colpito alla testa?» chiese il signor Pendragon, a metà tra il preoccupato e lo schifato. «Perché mi sembri-»

«Tiene davvero un dannato lupo intorno casa?»

Sopracciglio arcuato. «Non è... non è un lupo. Idiota. È un cane lupo. Ed è solo un cucciolo, non vedi? Deve averti creduto un ladro, per questo ti ha attaccato.»

«Un ladro?»

Merlin fissò Mordred. Il lupetto, che aveva un impressionante paio di occhi color ghiaccio, scoprì i denti alla sua volta; Merlin si ritrasse un po'.

«Beh» disse il signor Pendragon, «non è che Mordred sia abituato a vedere tutti i giorni gente sconosciuta che corre in tondo nel bosco, sai.»

«Oh mio dio...» si lamentò Merlin, tenendosi un fianco.

Il signor Pendragon rilasciò il cucciolo, lasciandogli una goffa pacca sulla testa. Quello, per tutta risposta, forse scambiando la sua mano per lo spuntino che non gli era stato concesso, la addentò e poi zampettò via, soddisfatto.

«L'ha morsa?» urlò Merlin, andando nel panico. «Oh m-»

«Non ricominciare!» disse il signor Pendragon, alzando i palmi in aria – su quello morso era ben visibile il danno. «È solo un graffio. Mordred va un pochino... addestrato meglio, tutto qua.»

«Addestrato meglio?» urlò ancora Merlin, strabuzzando gli occhi, e probabilmente avrebbe urlato frasi interrogative fino alla fine dei suoi giorni, perché lì erano tutti fuori di testa. «Mi dia la mano» disse, sfilandosi la sciarpa.

Il signor Pendragon rimase in silenzio per qualche momento, lo sguardo puntato sulla destra di Merlin, tesa verso di lui, la sciarpa sul palmo. «Questa cosa che tu mi dai ordini deve finire subito.»

«Mi dia la mano» ripetè Merlin, il tono di chi non vuole sapere altrimenti. Lo stesso che usava per riprendere i bambini che si infilavano il pongo nelle narici, tanto per intenderci.

Il signor Pendragon, miracolosamente, fece come gli era stato detto. Mentre Merlin annodava la sciarpa intorno alla sua mano, entrambi evitarono di commentare alcunché riguardo al tremore delle dita di Merlin – il che fu strano, perché Merlin si aspettava una qualche frecciatina saccente. Che, in effetti, arrivò dopo, ma solo in seguito a una strana, lunga, imbarazzante pausa.

«Andiamo, donnicciola, falla finita. Non è successo nulla» disse il signor Pendragon, strattonando via la mano fasciata dalla sua presa. Poi se la esaminò con sufficienza, dicendo qualcosa a proposito di orribili e goffe fasciature del tutto inutili – ma che diavolo? Merlin non era mica un infermiere! Il signor Pendragon doveva essergli grato, anche se ora la sua mano sembrava coperta da un guanto da forno.

«Le chiedo scusa, signore, se non so fare di meglio in una situazione di forte stress dovuto a un pericolo appena scampato» disse quindi, inchinandosi pomposamente.

«Quale pericolo? Hai avuto bisogno di essere salvato da un cucciolo.»

«Ringhiava!» sbracciò Merlin. «E c'erano – c'erano degli ululati!»

Il signor Pendragon alzò gli occhi al cielo molto, molto, moooolto lentamente. «Mordred è del tutto innocuo.»

«Ma se l'ha morsa!»

Il signor Pendragon abbassò quasi impercettibilmente lo sguardo. «Non è vero, non l'ha fatto.»

La mascella di Merlin toccò terra. «Lei... è forse il tipo che si ostina a negare che le facciano del male anche quando vede qualcuno ferirla con i proprio occhi?»

Il volto del signor Pendragon si mosse con un piccolo scatto all'indietro, quasi avesse inconsciamente voluto ritrarsi; stava guardando Merlin come se si trovasse di fronte a una creatura bizzarra. Senza spianare le sopracciglia, gli diede la schiena, diretto verso la villa.

Merlin si accigliò. «Ma... non mi aspetta? Mi lascia qui? Testa di fagiolo» brontolò, trotterellandogli dietro.

«Dovrebbe essere un insulto?» disse il signor Pendragon, continuando ad andare a passo di marcia.

«È così scemo che nemmeno si rende conto di essere insultato...» bofonchiò Merlin, le suole che scivolavano sul terreno viscido.

«Come?»

«Dicevo, è così scemo che nemmeno si rende conto di essere... adulato...»

« _Scemo_?»

«No, volevo dire...»

Andarono avanti così finché Merlin non sentì tornare la sensibilità alle dita, e così si rese conto che erano rientrati. Stava blaterando qualcosa a proposito dell'arte sopraffina di sapersi inventare insulti e, di colpo, il discorso prese a sbiadire pian piano; il fatto era che, alla vista delle spalle rigide del signor Pendragon, della nuca appena incurvata tra di esse, come se pesasse tantissimo... alla vista di lui che continuava a camminare verso le scale, verso la sua stanza isolata, nel tepore della villa, il cuore di Merlin si era ristretto. Improvvisamente e molto, molto dolorosamente.

«Aspetti solo un attimo» disse, toccandogli il braccio con uno slancio.

L'espressione severa del signor Pendragon parve incrinarsi per la sorpresa e – uuugh, che stava succedendo a Merlin?

«Mi... ehm... mi aspetti nel salone, va bene? Vado a prendere del ghiaccio per la sua mano.»

«... Dunque l'avevi capito anche tu che quella sciarpa era decisamente inutile.»

«Lei non si accontenta proprio mai, eh?» disse, camminando all'indietro. «Voglio dire, sa almeno cosa significa avere buone intenzioni? Io non ci giurerei. Eppure dovrebbe. Insomma, è una capacità propria di tutti gli essere umani, e poi siamo vicini a Natale e a Natale siamo tutti più buoni e...»

Continuò a blaterare a voce sempre più alta a mano a mano che si allontanava dall'espressione contratta e un po' smarrita del signor Pendragon. Arrivato in cucina, per qualche strano motivo, si sentì ardere le guance. Afferrò la busta del ghiaccio, la esaminò per un secondo o due e poi... se la schiaffò in faccia, sospirando.

Quando entrò nel salone, vide che il signor Pendragon aveva occupato la poltrona rossa davanti al camino. Un ceppo ardeva piano piano e lui lo fissava, lo sguardo lontano, accigliato.

«Non ti sentivo più chiacchierare» disse. «Credevo ti fossi perso... o che fossi riuscito a chiuderti dentro il frigorifero.»

Merlin gli si avvicinò a passi lenti fino a che la punta dei suoi stivali toccò la poltrona. «Molto divertente» disse, sedendosi in ginocchio sul pavimento.

Il signor Pendragon aveva le mani appoggiate sul suo grembo, i palmi rivolti verso l'alto. Merlin gli prese il polso destro avvicinandolo a sé con delicatezza e sciolse la sciarpa, rivelando la pelle già violacea. Ci premette sopra la busta del ghiaccio e il signor Pendragon sobbalzò appena.

Merlin si morse il labbro. Gli doveva delle risposte per il modo in cui l'aveva trattato prima, nella stanza inaccessibile. «Perché è così ostile nei miei confronti?» Non era un attacco, non voleva delle scuse... solo delle spiegazioni.

Vide la bocca del signor Pendragon stirarsi in una linea sottilissima; la pelle lesa e più scura intorno all'occhio sinistro, che pendeva verso il basso, si increspò in tante onde.

«No... lei è ostile nei confronti di tutti, non è così?»

Il signor Pendragon sospirò profondamente, una vena sul collo forte che si muoveva come se stesse masticando la sua risposta.

«Perché vive nascosto?» chiese ancora Merlin. «A parte per l'orrido carattere, ovviamente.»

«Non permetterò a un mio dipendente di portare avanti un interrogatorio nei miei confronti!» sbottò, ritirando il polso dalla sua presa.

Ma Merlin aveva notato il suo imbarazzo nella posa dura del busto, nel mondo in cui, ostinatamente, gli occhi del signor Pendragon non avevano ancora incontrato i suoi.

«Per quale motivo non vuole che nessuno la veda, eh?» chiese, appoggiandosi ai braccioli della poltrona. «Lo impedisce perfino a sé stesso. Quando sono arrivato, teneva la casa tutta buia, e all'inizio ho creduto fosse perché lei era tremendamente tirchio, ma ora...»

Le pupille del signor Pendragon si dilatarono per il più piccolo dei secondi, la fiammella del fuoco che danzava nel nero.

«Merlin... o sei incredibilmente sfacciato e indelicato, o sei stupido in modo impressionante. E io penso...» e si voltò con lentezza, finalmente, a incontrare il suo sguardo, «... che siano un po' tutte e le due cose insieme.»

«È per il suo viso, davvero?» Sussurrò Merlin.

Lo fissò, quel viso che chiaramente non era abituato ad essere guardato, se il modo in cui il signor Pendragon si spostava appena suggeriva giusto. Era un viso che un tempo, indiscutibilmente, era stato bellissimo, uno di quegli esempi di perfezione statuaria ed eleganza naturale che a Merlin facevano venire in mente il David – la sua bellezza marmorea e la severità stupenda delle linee che faceva innamorare chi le guardava.

Era ancora bello agli occhi di Merlin, in qualche modo, ma più rozzo; come un frutto che viene stretto con forza in una mano.

«E io che cedevo che lei fosse un mostro a due teste con i tentacoli» disse Merlin, ma il tono uscì niente affatto ironico – più che altro, senza fiato. «Fino... fino a poco fa ho pensato pure che se ne andasse in giro con i capelli blu, pensi... Certo, all'inizio può fare un po' d'impressione, specie se corre verso la gente urlando e con palesi intenzioni omicide. Ma in realtà non è così male, davvero.»

«Lo sono. Un mostro.» Il signor Pendragon tornò a fissare il camino, le palpebre appesantite da qualcosa di lontano.

Merlin sospirò, soprassedendo al fatto che l'altro avesse ignorato gran parte di ciò che aveva detto. Appoggiò la schiena alla poltrona, piegandosi verso il fuoco. «Lo è stato prima, con il modo in cui si è comportato.»

«... Suppongo di doverti...» Il resto si perse in borbottii indistinti.

«Mh?»

«Non volevo... spaventarti o umiliarti. Di questo, mi scuso. Ma hai-»

«Ho violato le sue regole e la sua privacy, sì, lo so» interruppe Merlin. «E di questo sono io a scusarmi. Mi dispiace molto.»

Entrare in quella stanza significava molto di più che violare una regola, Merlin l'aveva capito. Era un po' come entrare nel mondo del signor Pendragon, in tutto quello che vi aveva celato accuratamente, tenendolo segreto.

Il signor Pendragon si chiarì la gola. «Sì. Io...» Le sue dita tamburellarono sul bracciolo per un po' e Merlin chiuse gli occhi.

«Vai a letto, Merlin.»

Merlin lo guardò: sembrava sfinito. Forse non era abituato a chiedere scusa, ma sembrava che lo fosse ancora meno a ricevere scuse dagli altri.

Il ragazzo si alzò e si congedò con un mezzo inchino goffissimo. Poi rifece sbucare la testa nella stanza. «Ho ancora il mio lavoro, quindi?»

Gli occhi che ruotavano al cielo del signor Pendragon potevano solo significare sì.

«Ah...» aggiunse quest'ultimo, una mano intorno alla bocca. «La torta che mi avevi portato... era caduta.»

Merlin ridacchiò, sentendosi il cuore leggero. «Oh, non importa, era immangiabile. Potrei averci messo il sale al posto dello zucchero. Per sbaglio, ovviamente.»

E se la diede a gambe, seguito da un oltraggiato 'MERLIN!'.

 

~

 

_Puoi prendere qualche libro dalla biblioteca, se significa che non ti avrò tra i piedi **e** non ti sentirò cantare._

_A. P._


	6. Parte sesta

_**C**_ oraggio, venite tutti qui, la pausa è finita! Allora, dove eravamo rimasti? … Ah, sì, a Merlin e la Bestia che avevano fatto amicizia – ed era anche ora, se proprio volete saperlo; si era arrivati nel cuore di Dicembre, con la neve che fioccava tutti i giorni nel cielo pulito e terso, e non sta bene che non si diventi amici entro Natale.

Beh, quando dico che i nostri due eroi avevano fatto amicizia, non dovete prenderla proprio in senso letterale. O almeno, Merlin credeva che la cosa non fosse valida per il suo compagno. Per la particolare natura del suo carattere che avete ormai imparato a conoscere, il signor Pendragon continuava a farsi vedere poco. Ma meglio poco che niente; e poi c'era da considerare che aveva ripreso a lasciare post-it più o meno aggressivi, e questa era già una piccola vittoria per Merlin. Ma piccola piccola.

Il fatto era che, ora che Merlin aveva avuto l'opportunità di parlare con il signor Pendragon, di guardarlo, di vedere come le sue labbra fossero rosse e un po' troppo grandi per il suo viso, e il suo naso importante, e i suoi occhi _così_ azzurri... ehm... Dicevo?

Insomma, dopo aver avuto un assaggio di tutte queste cose, Merlin non avrebbe più potuto accontentarsi di avere il signor Pendragon attraverso una barriera di carta. Inoltre, era molto più divertente insultarlo di persona.

Merlin aveva dunque iniziato a mettere a punto delle strategie per poter interagire faccia a faccia con il signor Pendragon. I suoi grandi piani per farlo uscire dalla stanza prevedevano, tra l'altro, gridare 'al fuoco' nel bel mezzo della notte e cantare a squarciagola tutto il repertorio dei Backstreet Boys (che lui conosceva a memoria per puro caso).

L'occasione, fortunatamente, si presentò da sé una mattina in cui Merlin stava spalando la neve dal vialetto. Stava lavorando su una cunetta particolarmente ostile quando la pala si conficcò con troppa forza nella neve e Merlin riuscì a estrarne solo l'impugnatura. Resto lì per qualche momento a osservare con perplessità l'impugnatura vuota di plastica nella sua mano, poi percepì qualcosa nella coda dell'occhio. Si voltò e vide il signor Pendragon che, colto sul fatto, lo stava osservando da una finestra del primo piano, il palmo appoggiato sul vetro. I suoi occhi s'ingigantirono per lo stupore.

Dopo qualche momento di comprensibilissima perplessità, Merlin si riprese e iniziò a gridare alla volta del signor Pendragon: «Invece che starsene lì ad osservare tranquillamente come se io facessi parte di un reality show trash, potrebbe venire qui ad aiutarmi, non le pare?».

Ma un momento dopo il signor Pendragon era sparito. La mascella di Merlin toccò il pavimento e il ragazzo, per la frustrazione, scagliò via il manico di plastica e si abbassò per raccogliere quanta più neve possibile. Poi si mise a farne delle palline e a tirarle, una dopo l'altra, contro la finestra vuota.

«Questa è perché lei è un lavativo!» disse tra i denti, sentendosi un po' meglio. «Questa perché crede di essere superiore a tutti gli altri e invece non alza mai un dito, questa perché è un idiota, quest'altra sempre perché è un idiota ma visto che lo è così tanto vale doppio, e-»

Dovette bloccarsi, il braccio alzato a mezz'aria, quando il portone della villa si aprì e il signor Pendragon apparve sulla soglia, un capotto blu di un tono più scuro dei suoi occhi addosso. La palla di neve cadde dalla mano di Merlin.

Il signor Pendragon aggrottò le sopracciglia e alzò il naso, fissando la finestra sulla quale rimanevano appiccicati i rimasugli inconfutabili del misfatto.

«Hai... lanciato palle di neve contro il vetro dove stavo io.» Non era una domanda, piuttosto un'affermazione vagamente sbigottita.

«Eeeeeeehm» temporeggiò Merlin, chiedendosi se fosse utile nascondere la neve che aveva tra le bracia dietro la schiena.

A reagire per primo fu il signor Pendragon che, a sorpresa, si abbassò, appallottolò della neve e _gliela scagliò sul braccio come un proiettile_.

«Ahi!» protestò Merlin, incredulo, toccandosi col guanto la parte lesa.

«Hai iniziato tu!» fece presente molto sportivamente l'altro.

«Sì, ma io non tiro mica come un giocatore di baseball professionista sotto anabolizzanti!»

«Nemmeno una ragazzina si lagnerebbe tanto...»

«Invece credo-» Ma Merlin fu costretto a interrompersi di nuovo perché in quel momento stava accadendo qualcosa di straordinario: l'angolo sinistro della bocca del signor Pendragon si stava sollevando nell'accenno di un sorriso.

Merlin ebbe la netta sensazione che il suo copro fosse diventato di botto tanto caldo da far sciogliere la neve sotto la suola delle scarpe, ma, sfortunatamente, il rarissimo fenomeno al quale stava assistendo ebbe durata breve. Il signor Pendragon, infatti, si riscosse (forse perché i muscoli della bocca non erano niente affatto allenati a sorridere ma solo a piegarsi all'ingiù o di lato in smorfie sarcastiche o boriose). A passo di marcia andò ad estrarre la pala rimasta conficcata nel cumulo di neve, la poggiò a terra e poi rientrò senza degnare Merlin di uno sguardo. Lasciandolo lì, stordito, a pensare che _il signor Pendragon era uscito di casa per aiutarlo a tirare fuori una pala che era rimasta incastrata nella neve._

 

~

 

Da quella volta, la frequenza dei contatti tra Merlin e il signor Pendragon iniziò timidamente ad aumentare. Anziché lasciargli bigliettini intimidatori, per esempio, Arthur (sì, _Arthur_ , Merlin si era stufato di chiamarlo mentalmente _signor Pendragon_ , era troppo pomposo e lungo) Arthur si affacciava sulla bocca delle scale e sbraitava a Merlin i suoi ordini.

Penso che a questo punto vi siate fatti un'idea abbastanza precisa su Merlin e che sappiate quanto gli facessero piacere i nuovi risvolti della faccenda – ora, se non altro, poteva brontolare le sue lamentele con una certa sicurezza che Arthur le avrebbe sentite.

Ciò che forse non sapete, e che mi immagino vi starete chiedendo da un bel po', è cosa, della faccenda, ne pensasse il signor Pendragon.

E posso dirvelo, se volete.

Come lo so? Beh... lo so e basta. Quante domande, non siete mai contenti! Ascoltate, ascoltate.

Non è facile spiegare come Arthur si sentisse, in quei momenti, e cosa ne pensasse di Merlin in generale. Certo, quando pescò Merlin immerso in una fitta conversazione con Lumiere, rimase sconcertato.

… Oh, no, non tanto perché Merlin stava chiacchierando con un candelabro, ma perché lo chiamava col nome sbagliato. In realtà Lumiere si chiamava Lancelot, o, almeno, era così che Arthur l'aveva sempre chiamato. D'altronde, era stato l'unico a parlarci per molti anni, quindi in un secondo tempo pensò che un cambio di nome avrebbe potuto pure giovare a Lancelot.

Arthur si era chiesto se Merlin avrebbe prima o poi rivolto la parola anche a Guinevere, la teiera, e in che modo l'avrebbe ribattezzata. Si era scoperto ad attendere il momento in cui l'avrebbe beccato a complimentarsi con lei per la lucidità della sua ceramica, cosa che, conoscendo Merlin, era più che probabile. E Arthur, a poco a poco, aveva preso a osservare con sempre maggiore divertimento il suo domestico. Era talmente bizzarro, non aveva mai avuto in casa sua una persona del genere: trasandato e sempre in movimento, era una sorta di trottola che aveva la pessima abitudine di cantare orribili canzoni anni novanta – tranne quella volta che strillò così forte quel _Let it go_ che Arthur fece davvero fatica a non scoppiare a ridere.

E poi si sorprese di se stesso: lui, che scoppiava a ridere nella sua grande stanza vuota e buia, Merlin al piano di sotto che cantava come un pazzo.

Il cuore gli aveva fatto male, in quell'occasione. Gli si era stretto.

Merlin gli causava spesso quella piccola sensazione di dolore, e Arthur nemmeno sapeva il perché. Per questo, all'inizio, l'aveva detestato. Per questo aveva tentato di tenerlo alla larga da lui, per proteggersi come era abituato a fare da sempre.

Ma poi... poi aveva scoperto che quel piccolo, piccolo dolore aveva anche qualcosa di... quasi... rincuorante. Col passare del tempo si trasformava in una sorta di formicolio, e il ricordo solleticava lo stomaco di Arthur spingendolo a cercare ancora Merlin. Lui e le sue follie, la sua bocca larga, la sua assoluta mancanza di filtri. Era strano, Merlin. Non sembrava... Arthur aveva paura che il solo pensare quella cosa l'avrebbe fatta sfumare via come una bolla di sapone, ma davvero Merlin non sembrava spaventato da lui, né orripilato.

Arthur non era più nemmeno abituato a chiedersi quando la gente avrebbe puntato gli occhi con compatimento sulle sue cicatrici, quando la curiosità morbosa con la quale squadrava la sua faccia si sarebbe trasformata in disgusto. Non c'era più abituato perché, volontariamente, aveva impedito a chiunque di poterlo fare ancora.

Ma Merlin, lui non cercava sul suo volto con un secondo fine.

E questo incuriosiva Arthur, lo incuriosiva e lo destabilizzava e lo spaventava fino a fargli tremare le mani. Gli faceva venire voglia di chiudersi per sempre a chiave dietro una porta, gli faceva mancare il fiato, e poi, un momento dopo... gli dava la forza di correre giù dalle scale, correre fuori, cercare ancora Merlin.

Lo spingeva davanti alla sua stanza, il pungo alzato a mezz'aria come un imbecille.

Dopo avergli preparato la cena, Merlin era solito ritirarsi in camera sua. Arthur lo sapeva e aveva passato molte ore a tormentarsi, girando intorno al tappeto così tanto che avrebbe potuto scavarci un solco. Alla fine, una sera si era ritrovato davanti a quella porta con appiccicato l'adesivo di un drago stilizzato accanto a una traghetta con su scritto _Merlin Emrys_.

Una sera, quella sera, quasi senza accorgersene, Arthur bussò. E subito dopo si voltò per darsela a gambe, ma la voce di Merlin, dall'altra parte, lo bloccò.

«... Sì?» bofonchiò Merlin, il tono attutito come se avesse avuto una coperta davanti alla bocca.

«Merlin!» iniziò lui, perché non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa dire o cosa fare, e iniziare in quel modo gli sembrava un'ottima scelta. «Mi servi.»

E fece una smorfia, odiandosi da solo.

«Per cosa?»

«Devi venire a... rifare la cena. La presentazione di quelle pietanze è così pessima che non sono riuscito nemmeno a mangiare.» Arthur sbatté piano la fronte sul legno.

«È pazzo? Sono le dieci!»

Lo stomaco di Arthur borbottò. In effetti non aveva mangiato, ma per motivi ben lontani dalla presentazione dei cibi. «Vieni o ti licenzio!»

«Pensa di cavarsela senza neanche chiedere per favore?» rimbeccò subito l'altro.

Arthur strinse i denti. Una sola cosa in quel disastro indefinito era chiaro: Merlin lo faceva infuriare. «Potresti venire, _per favore_ , a fare il tuo dovere?»

«... No, ma grazie per averlo chiesto con educazione.»

«MERLIN!»

«Va bene, va bene, arrivo» disse Merlin.

Arthur udì un certo trafficare che durò qualche minuto (ovviamente quello scemo lo faceva apposta a fare con calma). Poi Merlin uscì, un paio di enormi occhiali sul naso che lo facevano sembrare un gufo e addosso un pigiama con delle piccole renne disegnate sopra. Arthur abbassò lo sguardo: Merlin aveva i piedi immersi in delle pantofole con la faccia enorme di Babbo Natale.

«Be', non si può?» fece Merlin, sulle sue. «Respiro lo spirito natalizio, _io_.» Incrociò le braccia al petto e così Arthur si accorse che aveva in mano un libro. Uno di quelli di sua madre, la 'Guida galattica per autostoppisti'.

Sentì lo sterno chiudersi di colpo con un _clagh_.

«Oh» fece Merlin, seguendo il suo sguardo. «Aveva detto che potevo prendere dei libri dalla biblioteca...» Sembrava dispiaciuto, ora, cosa che mandava Arthur ancora più in confusione.

«Puoi, infatti. Puoi.» Non sapeva cosa gli stesse succedendo; da una parte gli faceva male vedere quei libri di nuovo in circolazione, usati, amati, perché gli ricordavano cose che avrebbe preferito dimenticare, perché non avrebbe voluto vederli mai più. Dall'altra...

«Non ho più fame» disse Arthur.

«Cosa, le è passata nel giro di un minuto?»

«Sì» ripose, alzando il mento. «Però puoi farmi una tisana. Ti aspetto in salotto.»

Gli diede le spalle prima di tradirsi da solo dicendo qualcosa che avrebbe potuto scoprirlo troppo, il cuore che andava a fuoco. Ma qualcosa lo spinse ad aggiungere: «Porta due tazze».


	7. Parte settima

 

Per Arthur sostenere lo sguardo della gente era difficile. Non era sempre stato così, ovviamente. Una volta, quando era più giovane, quando era ancora bello, essere guardato non avrebbe mai potuto rappresentare un problema. Anzi, era qualcosa che gli faceva piacere.

L'Arthur dei suoi primi vent'anni era stato un ragazzo arrogante che credeva che tutto gli fosse dovuto per via della sua scaltrezza, del suo aspetto e del sacco di soldi che il suo solo cognome portava con sé.

Era stato molto, molto stupido, una persona di cui non andava fiero...

Cosa avrebbe detto quell'Arthur dell'uomo che ora non riusciva nemmeno a tener testa agli occhi innocenti e inflessibili del suo domestico?

«Perché distoglie sempre lo sguardo quando le parlo?» disse Merlin, che era assurdo e un enigma e un turbine di caos e occhiali da gufo e pigiami con le renne e pantofole con la faccia di Babbo Natale – ma che sapeva, anche, porre domande sorprendentemente acute.

«Non lo faccio» rispose Arthur, fissando il camino.

Si rigirò tra le mani la tazza di tisana che Merlin aveva appena portato dalla cucina e sprofondò nella poltrona.

Le braci crepitavano nella stanza illuminata da quel che ne restava del fuoco e dal bagliore discreto di due abat-jour.

«Lo sta facendo anche ora. Sta esattamente-» la voce di Merlin virò verso una risatina acuta e incredula, «sta esattamente fissando il camino mentre le parlo.»

«Dev'essere un'abitudine» ammise di malavoglia Arthur.

Subito dopo aver pronunciato l'ultima sillaba sentì di essersi già scoperto troppo.

«Allora la perda, quest'abitudine» disse Merlin, che stava seduto sulla poltrona davanti alla sua e teneva le gambe incrociate, le ginocchia spigolose che spuntavano in fuori, i piedi assicurati sotto il pigiama.

Arthur si accorse di fissarlo (ma era colpa di Merlin, ovviamente, perché sedeva in modo _davvero_ strano – potete alzare gli occhi al cielo, qui, vi do il permesso... l'avrei fatto anch'io).

Arthur si riscosse e ribatté: «Pensi che sia facile perdere un'abitudine?»

No, non lo era, soprattutto se ti eri esercitato tanto per acquisirla quanto Arthur. Soprattutto se eri diventato un maestro nel catalogare le espressioni di chi ti guardava, tanto da poter calcolare con precisione matematica quando le occhiate goffe e mortificate si trasformavano in disgustate... Quando gli sguardi si assottigliavano, come fosse stato Arthur quello da temere, il mostro che il suo volto presentava al mondo.

Non era affatto facile perdere un'abitudine se avevi tanta esperienza da poter dire tra te 'ecco che ora evitano una cicatrice sulla guancia e si concentrano sul naso, ma non possono farlo perché ce n'è un'altra anche lì'...

Sì, Arthur sapeva prevedere l'istante in cui sarebbe diventato una creatura miserabile solo dai guizzi della faccia di chi aveva davanti. L'istante in cui chi lo vedeva fuori riusciva, per un orribile miracolo, a vederlo anche dentro.

E non avrebbe mai, mai, mai potuto sopportare di leggere quei segni anche in Merlin.

Merlin che intanto era scattato un po' in avanti al suono di un 'Ma se lei non ci sta neanche provando!', facendo fuoriuscire buona parte della tisana dalla tazza.

«È ovvio che devo sempre fare tutto io...» borbottò il domestico, inciampando nella complicata operazione dello sciogliere l'intrico delle gambe. Lanciò un'occhiataccia alla poltrona, inforcò gli occhiali sul naso come se nulla fosse accaduto e poi fronteggiò Arthur...

Il quale era rimasto ad osservare tutto ciò con un'espressione discretamente rapita, sebbene, se glielo chiedeste, non lo ammetterebbe neanche sotto tortura.

Merlin sollevò la mano destra e la portò accanto al viso di Arthur, così, semplicemente. Poggiò i polpastrelli sotto il mento di Arthur, e lui era così stupito e intento a trattenere il fiato che lo lasciò fare.

Merlin spostò l'inclinazione del volto di Arthur molto, molto lentamente, fino a che non l'ebbe davanti al proprio. «Meglio» mormorò, un sorrisino soddisfatto e privato, come se stesse parlando tra sé. «Okay?»

«Okay» sussurrò Arthur.

«Okay» ripeté in tono assente Merlin, mentre le palpebre cadevano appena e il suo sguardo scivolava piano sul naso di Arthur, sull'angolo della bocca – ma non come se stesse prendendo atto della sua mostruosità, no...

Fu più come una carezza.

Allora Arthur _impietrì_ sotto il tocco di Merlin, muscoli e tendini che si facevano di marmo all'accenno di un contatto per lui così sconosciuto.

Merlin si schiarì la gola e parve tornare indietro da un posto lontano. Si grattò il collo e tornò alla sua poltrona con quella sua andatura ciondolante, le spalle all'ingiù. «Quindi... come va con il lavoro?»

«Il lavoro» ripeté Arthur scetticamente (in realtà in testa aveva ancora una marea di '?!?!?!' da prima e non era in grado di produrre nulla di meglio, cercate di capirlo).

«Stavo tentando di fare conversazione, va bene?» disse Merlin. «In genere per conoscersi meglio si fa così.»

Arthur si sentì di nuovo tutto strano all'idea che Merlin volesse conoscerlo meglio, e questo gli fece abbassare la guardia. «Il lavoro va bene» concesse.

All'espressione carica di aspettativa di Merlin Arthur non poté che iniziare a sciogliersi e raccontare di più. Merlin aveva un'espressione carica di aspettativa molto convincente.

Ora, c'è un dettaglio che potrebbe essermi sfuggito visto che Merlin è assolutamente disinteressato a faccende come bilanci e contabilità, e dunque non mi pareva pertinente raccontarvelo prima... ma si dà il caso che Arthur avesse una passione autentica e un po' commovente per le pratiche aziendali, e che svolgesse il proprio mestiere, seppur da casa, con una certa dose di entusiasmo.

Quella che ne seguì fu dunque una descrizione noiosissima sul business dei Pendragon che ebbe l'effetto di far cadere Merlin preda di un leggero sonnecchiamento. L'unico motivo per il quale non si addormentò, il realtà, fu proprio la luce che accendeva il volto di Arthur, che era così bello mentre gli raccontava di numeri e grafici e delle probabilità che gli azionisti scegliessero ancora di investire nella loro ditta...

«Almeno abbi la decenza di sembrare interessato visto che hai chiesto, idiota!» sbottò Arthur quando si accorse che Merlin non lo ascoltava più, arcigno e molto meno affascinante se tornava ad essere il solito asino.

«Ma sono interessato! E per dimostrarglielo le faccio anche una domanda: perché porta avanti tutte le pratiche da casa e non va in azienda, tipo, mai?»

«Ovviamente» rispose Arthur, digrignando i denti e scandendo le sillabe con lentezza estrema come se stesse tentando di farsi capire da uno straniero, «non potrei farlo in azienda.»

Merlin piegò la testa di lato.

«... Stando al pubblico. Al pubblico, Mer-lin, capisci?»

Due sopracciglia nere si aggrottarono.

«... Tu hai seriamente qualche danno celebrale.»

«Davvero io non capisco» gli parlò sopra il suo domestico. «È lei che parla in modo criptico. Non solo lei è _tutto_ criptico _sempre_ , ma ci parla anche-»

«Morgana pensa sia giusto» disse Arthur, strofinandosi la fronte con una mano, e forse l'aveva detto un po' troppo forte. «In questo modo si evita qualunque tipo di disagio e io posso portare avanti il mio lavoro in tutta tranquillità, senza che...» Si bloccò.

«Senza che qualcuno la veda?» completò Merlin per lui. Aveva il viso chiuso in un'espressione stretta, ora.

Arthur tacque e Merlin si alzò, fronteggiandolo ancora. Per un attimo sembrò volesse dire qualcosa, _fare_ qualcosa che...

Ma poi gli sfilò la tazza dalle mani, oscillando su una pantofola sola.

«Se sta parlando del disagio di dover avere a che fare con la sua pessima personalità, allora lo capisco. Altrimenti...»

Arthur affondò le dita sui braccioli della poltrona.

Merlin alzò il mento e gli disse, così, semplice e tranquillo e sicuro:

«Altrimenti non c'è alcun motivo perché chiunque dotato di un briciolo di cervello dovrebbe sentirsi a disagio ad averla accanto. Sul serio».

E poi fece una specie di imbarazzante cenno col capo e se ne andò, lasciando Arthur smarrito nella sua poltrona, nella sua casa, nel suo piccolo mondo che d'improvviso aveva spalancato le porte.

 

~

 

Quando Arthur il mattino dopo scese in salone (perché ormai il dettagliatissimo programma che imponeva quali piani frequentare in quali giorni per potersene stare per conto suo era andato a farsi benedire), trovò una cosa bizzarra.

C'era Merlin, al centro della sala. E, sebbene la sua presenza al centro della sala fosse già abbastanza bizzarra di suo, con tutto ciò che comportava per il povero cuore di Arthur, no, non era _esattamente_ lui la cosa bizzarra. Mi sto riferendo all'enorme albero di Natale che svettava dietro Merlin.

Il domestico, quando si accorse dell'arrivo di Arthur, assunse l'espressione di una lontra spaventata (una lontra molto graziosa, però) e lasciò scivolare a terra lo scatolone che teneva tra le braccia. Poi si parò davanti all'enorme abete come se potesse nasconderlo alla vista di Arthur, il che era francamente ridicolo anche per lui.

«Non guardi!» esclamò con urgenza.

«Eh?»

«Non guardi ancora! Non ho finito di decorarlo!»

«Che diavolo...» Arthur si premette le dita sulle tempie. «Che cos'è?»

«Duh... un albero di Natale?» fece Merlin, portandosi una mano sul fianco.

«Lo vedo, idiota!» sbraitò Arthur, scendendo le scale di corsa. «E come accidenti hai fatto a portarlo- no, aspetta, aspetta, perché l'avresti portato qui?»

«Beh, a casa mia a Natale si fa l'albero...»

«Esatto. A casa tua. Ti pare di essere a casa tua?»

Merlin aprì la bocca ma Arthur, che si sentì di colpo invaso da uno spiacevolissimo calore, gli parlò sopra (perché non andava bene, perché Merlin non poteva _davvero_ aprire le porte del suo mondo e poi infilargli zitto zitto una cosa invasiva come un albero in casa, e infine perché sì):

«Non hai nemmeno pensato di chiedere il permesso, che diavolo! Per una bravata del genere un normale domestico sarebbe stato licenziato su due piedi!»

E, nel momento esatto in cui quelle parole avevano lasciato le sue labbra, Arthur lo realizzò: Merlin non era un normale domestico, per lui.

Preso in contropiede, e per non lasciarsi fregare dall'ennesima espressione aperta e speranzosa di Merlin, aggiunse, dandosi un tono pomposo: «E poi, ti pare questo il modo di decorare un albero? Hai messo la stella sulla punta tutta storta!»

E fu così che al centro del salone di Villa Pendragon, dopo molti, molti, molti anni, un albero di Natale tornò a rallegrare l'atmosfera.

(In seguito Merlin propose di andare a prendere Mordred per vestirlo da renna e Arthur si oppose categoricamente. Un compromesso venne raggiunto quando si decise di portare comunque Mordred in casa e di farlo giocare con le decorazioni rotonde).

 

…

 

No, non è finita.

Sarebbe carino terminare qui, oggi, ma le storie più belle sono quelle irte di difficoltà, e per ora le cose sono state più o meno facili per i nostri eroi, giusto? Insomma, a questa storia manca l'ingresso ufficiale di un cattivo. O meglio, una cattiva. Che è esattamente quella che spalancò il portone della villa con un trillante 'Sono io, fratellino, ho pensato di portarti...'.

Le parole le morirono in gola nell'assorbire la scena davanti a lei: Arthur era seduto sul tappeto, la giacca abbandonata chissà dove e le maniche della camicia arrotolate fino ai gomiti. Il suo viso rovinato era disteso come lei non aveva mai visto, lo sguardo caldo puntato su un tipetto tutto arruffato che, in ginocchio, batteva la mani per attirare le attenzioni di Mordred.

Morgana Pendragon, avvolta nella sua pelliccia bianca, si accigliò.

Che diavolo significava?

 

 

 


	8. Parte ottava

 

Mentre Mordred mangiucchiava con gusto uno dei lunghi capelli d'angelo dorati che aveva rubato dall'albero, Merlin tentava di recuperarlo dalle sue fauci. Il sedere di Merlin oscillava puntato verso l'alto e le ginocchia erano premute sul tappeto che si arricciava intorno – quel diavoletto tirava davvero forte. Fu in questa posizione che Merlin si immobilizzò quando sentì:

«Arthur... che significa?»

Il portone di legno pesante della villa era spalancato e in mezzo, le braccia tese sulle ante, si stagliava una figura: in un primo momento Merlin credette che fosse una specie di mammoth su tacchi alti, ma poi si disse che la cosa sarebbe stata poco probabile e riconobbe la pelliccia per quello che era – cioè una... ehm... pelliccia. Da indossare. Una pelliccia che avvolgeva una donna. Il suo viso di porcellana sbucava dal collo di pelo. I capelli, nerissimi, erano tirati indietro e divisi da una riga severa che nemmeno con il righello si sarebbe potuta disegnare più precisa.

«Morgana» disse Arthur, scattando in piedi.

Merlin abbassò il sedere; quella era la sorellastra del suo datore di lavoro, e in effetti aveva un po' quell'aria da figlia diseredata di un ricco imprenditore di una telenovela latinoamericana.

«Don Uther» motteggiò Merlin, annuendo.

«Cosa?» disse Morgana.

«Eh?» disse Merlin.

Mordred, il traditore, abbaiò festoso e trotterellò verso la nuova arrivata tutto scodinzolante. Morgana lo osservò in un modo che ricordava Crudelia De Mon (sapete, per la pelliccia e tutto il resto), dunque Merlin si alzò di scatto per andare a recuperare il lupetto, ma Arthur fu più veloce.

Raccolse da terra il cucciolo e lo prese in braccio, schiarendosi la gola. «Morgana... non ti aspettavo» disse, e suonò così incredibilmente imbarazzato e dimesso che il cuore di Merlin si infranse senza preavviso in un milione di pezzi.

«Ho pensato di consegnarti a mano le pratiche sulla cessione e di approfittarne per vedere come te la passavi» disse Morgana, avanzando come un felino.

Alzò il naso per aria, prendendo atto delle decorazioni che Merlin aveva insistito con l'appendere un po' ovunque e, sicuramente, anche delle luci. Tutte accese.

«... Ma forse ho fatto male» aggiunse Morgana, e le sue labbra colorate con un rossetto vinaccia si arricciarono di lato. «Ho interrotto qualcosa?»

«No, in realtà...» balbettò Arthur, passandosi una mano tra i capelli, e okay, nessuno gli dava il diritto di fare una cosa del genere a Merlin – nessuno dava il diritto ai quei due maledetti Pendragon di fare una cosa del genere a Merlin.

Una cosa alla quale stava iniziando a dare una forma e che aveva a che fare con l'istinto di protezione che Arthur suscitava in lui e con la voglia pressante di prendere Morgana, accompagnarla fuori e chiudere il cancello a chiave.

«In realtà... sì, ha interrotto qualcosa» disse Merlin. «Stavamo finendo di decorare l'albero. Ma se vuole può unirsi a noi-»

«Giocare con un cucciolo sarebbe decorare l'albero?» rimbeccò Morgana.

«Mordred ci stava aiutando» rispose Merlin, e Mordred abbaiò, dandogli manforte e guadagnandosi dei punti simpatia.

«Decorare l'albero» soppesò Morgana, riuscendo nell'ardua impresa di mantenere il tono studiatamente neutro e, allo stesso tempo, di piegare un sopracciglio quel tanto che bastava per mandare al diavolo tutta la neutralità. «Da quant'è che si fa, qui? Cosa mi sono persa?»

Arthur aprì la bocca, adagiando di nuovo Mordred a terra, ma lei lo interruppe: «E tu chi saresti, comunque?»

Lo stava chiedendo a Merlin, ovviamente, anche se nessuno avrebbe potuto dirlo solo dallo sguardo di Morgana, visto che era puntato sulle unghie della propria mano.

«Sono Merlin, il domestico» rispose il diretto interessato, mettendosi un po' sulla difensiva.

Morgana lo scartò senza neanche guardarlo in faccia, il _tap tap_ dei tacchi a spillo che rimbombava insolente. Quella era una donna che riusciva a far suonare insolente anche il _tap tap_ dei tacchi. Morgana circumnavigò il fratellastro fino ad arrivare dietro di lui; estratto un plico spiegazzato da dentro la pelliccia, glielo porse con un movimento molle. Arthur lo prese senza neanche una parola. Pur sperticandosi sulla punta delle scarpe, Merlin non riuscì a capire di cosa si trattasse.

«Ah, già, il nuovo domestico» disse Morgana dietro la schiena di Arthur, così suadente che Merlin non si sarebbe stupito di veder fare capolino dalle sue labbra una lingua biforcuta (e di sentirle dire _domessssssstico_ ). «Non ricordavo avessi già sostituito quello vecchio, fratellino. D'altronde sono tutti uguali, che bisogno c'è di imparare a distinguerli?»

Il cipiglio di Merlin si incupì e l'antipatia provata nei confronti di Morgana subì un'impennata degna di un mirabolante salto di motocross.

L'oggetto di tali delicati pensieri rincarò ancora: «Mi scuserai se sono così schietta, mio caro _Mervin_. Tanto anche il tuo servizio a Villa Pendragon terminerà presto, suppongo, quindi eliminare i convenevoli gioverà a tutti».

La bocca di Merlin si chiuse con un piccolo scatto. Lanciò uno sguardo verso Arthur ma lui stava fissando un punto indefinito alla sua sinistra, lontano da loro. Si era appiattito alla meglio i capelli, notò Merlin, e aveva srotolato le maniche della camicia.

Anche Mordred, percependo il cambiamento nell'atmosfera, aveva optato per una fuga uggiolante e strategica sotto al divano.

«Io non sono uguale a nessuno» disse Merlin, il tono di voce basso, ma calmo. Deciso. «Sono una persona. Sono _Merlin_ e sono amico di Arthur ed eravamo nel mezzo dei preparativi natalizi, quindi, se non le dispiace...»

Morgana piegò la testa di lato, l'immagine dell'innocenza in persona. Le sue narici, tuttavia, unico elemento a tradire la maschera perfetta del suo volto, si erano allargate alla piega di comando presa dalla voce di Merlin.

Merlin non aveva mai visto tanta bellezza concentrata in una persona tanto sgradevole.

«Ah, siete amici?» cinguettò Morgana, gustando l'informazione con sorpresa. «Perdonami, allora, _Marlin_ , perdonami, non avrei mai voluto offendere un amico di Arthur.»

Batté il palmo sul petto del fratellastro e Merlin, nel vedere il suo signor Pendragon così inerme, rigido e lontano, una comparsa sulla scena, arricciò le dita. Arthur Pendragon era molte cose, ma non era certo una comparsa. Non avrebbe mai potuto essere messo in secondo piano, perché c'era qualcosa in lui che spiccava tremendamente, qualcosa di luminoso e dimesso insieme che faceva allargare il torace di Merlin per l'orgoglio.

E a questo punto successe; perché insomma, non poteva che succedere adesso. Mi sono impegnato molto nel descrivere Morgana come la strega cattiva, dunque l'avevate capito anche voi che qualcosa di grosso doveva accadere.

«È che non è un evento comune, sai, che il mio fratellino si trovi un amico» disse placidamente Morgana, simulando delle perfette maniere. «Scommetto che non c'è abituato nemmeno lui. Ti avrà già raccontato tutto sul suo passato, amici come siete.»

«Morgana» intervenne Arthur, la testa che si voltava verso la sorella con uno scatto preoccupante.

«Non ci piace parlarne, sai, _Myrddin_...» continuò lei, stringendo le labbra con rammarico.

Una mano di Arthur si sollevò a mezz'aria e rimase lì, mentre i suoi occhi si facevano grandi come biglie azzurre, in contrasto con la pelle rossastra intorno ad essi. «Morgana» disse, riuscendo a farla suonare una preghiera sincopata alle orecchie di Merlin.

Merlin scrollò la testa, una fitta allo stomaco che lo svegliava da un sogno nebuloso. Costa stava succedendo, cos'era quel senso di oppressione nell'aria?

«È un argomento difficile da affrontare per noi, la ferita è ancora così fresca...» disse Morgana.

Mentre le parole cadevano oltraggiosamente lente dalle sue labbra, Arthur iniziò a indietreggiare. «Vi lascio» disse, un borbottio sommesso, e Merlin non aveva nemmeno capito cosa stesse succedendo quando s'accorse che Arthur stava _scappando_ dalla verità che di lì a poco sarebbe esplosa dalla bocca di Morgana.

«Arthur ti ha già detto come si è fatto quella cosa alla faccia?»

La schiena di Arthur, una forma rigida che si stagliava sulla scalinata, fu scossa da un singolo, minuscolo fremito.

«Ti ha già detto che era lui al volante quando la macchina è andata contro quell'albero e i suoi genitori sono morti? Che la colpa è sua, della sua disattenzione, della sua guida spericolata?»

Ma quando Morgana aveva finito di pronunciare quelle parole, Arthur era già sparito.

Merlin la guardò, stringendo le palpebre, sentendo le unghie premere contro la propria pelle.

«Pensi che ti stia dicendo una bugia, _Martin_?»

_Penso che vorrei estrarre Kilgharrah dalla tasca e tirartelo in testa._

Ma Merlin non lo disse, di colpo privato della possibilità di emettere suoni.

«Se non mi credi, chiedi in giro» disse Morgana, il volto illuminato da qualcosa di selvaggio, contenuto a forza. Girò i tacchi e si diresse verso la porta, veleggiando. «Sono cose che è bene sapere, tra amici» aggiunse, soddisfatta – di aver ferito Arthur? Di aver fatto scappare Arthur, ricordandogli un incubo terribile?

Merlin poteva solo immaginare, e tutte le possibilità che gli venivano in mente gli facevano girare la testa. Solo due cose spiccavano nettamente nella confusione che distorceva i sensi: la prima era un ammasso informe di dolore che premeva nel petto. La seconda... la certezza che Morgana avesse detto il vero.

 

~

 

«Signor Pendragon?»

Merlin si era accovacciato davanti alla porta chiusa di quella che era tornata ad essere la stanza inaccessibile. La schiena premuta contro il legno, il mento sulle ginocchia, sospirava piano e a intervalli regolari chiamava Arthur. Discretamente, per fargli sentire che era fuori dalla porta, in realtà... senza secondi fini, se non con l'intento di non farlo sentire solo.

Erano passate un paio d'ore dalla partenza di Morgana e tutto acquistava più senso: il motivo che spingeva Arthur a nascondersi alla vista degli altri, quella casa troppo grande per una persona sola, l'insicurezza e la rabbia e la paura... Ora per Merlin era talmente facile indirizzare tutto questo verso una causa. Quanto aveva dovuto odiarsi Arthur dopo quello che era successo? Quando aveva dovuto odiare la propria immagine riflessa che restituiva i segni inequivocabili del suo passato?

Abbastanza da fargli squarciare il ritratto di quello che era stato prima, un quadro che era rimasto appeso anche se stralciato, come un oscuro promemoria. Abbastanza perché Arthur desiderasse restare solo a odiarsi, e restando solo si odiasse sempre più.

«Signor Pendragooon...»

Era tutto così chiaro, adesso.

«Signor Pendraaaagooooon!»

E Arthur così idiota!

Merlin si alzò di botto, stufo. Il fondoschiena gli si era appiattito a forza di stare sulle mattonelle, e il suo fondoschiena era estremante carino e a forma di pesca e non si meritava di venire deformato. E Arthur non si meritava tutto questo. E nemmeno Merlin si meritava che Arthur si chiudesse di nuovo dietro una porta, lontano da lui.

Bussò. «Si dice che io abbia le mani magiche, sa» disse a voce più alta, schiacciando la guancia contro la porta. «O almeno è quello che le clienti di mamma dicono quando mi lasciano i loro bimbi da guardare e io li cullo e loro si addormentano e... insomma, ho le mani magiche. Le va se allestisco uno spettacolino di magia solo per lei? Guardi che è un grande onore essere invitato, eh... Non lo faccio per tutti. Voglio dire, in genere i miei migliori spettatori hanno il moccio che cola dal naso, lei dovrebbe sentirsi grato di venir incluso comunque nel gruppo.»

Silenzio.

Allora Merlin prese un grosso respiro e sfoderò una delle sue armi migliori: «... Se preferisce, potrei cantarle qualcosa da qui» disse, mordendosi la lingua per la tensione, ma... ancora niente!

No, così non andava. Se Arthur non si era dato alla fuga alla notizia di un'imminente assolo di Merlin (e se non si era calato giù dalla finestra), allora Merlin non sarebbe mai arrivato da nessuna parte in quel modo.

Per fortuna era un ragazzo decisamente sagace e l'ispirazione gli suggerì presto alcune soluzioni da mettere in atto. Scese le scale talmente in fretta da lasciare dietro di sé una nuvoletta di fumo... e un sospiro piccolissimo di cui non si accorse, proveniente da dentro la stanza inaccessibile.

 

~

 

Alla fine se n'era andato, pensò Arthur. Accolse il fatto con uno spietato tonfo allo stomaco di cui non si stupì. Era normale che anche Merlin lo abbandonasse. Nessuno sarebbe rimasto, non dopo aver saputo chi era davvero, e Merlin aveva già resistito così tanto – così _tanto_ che Arthur aveva quasi sperato...

Ma no. No, ora le carte erano state scoperte e il mostro era venuto a galla. Non osava immaginare quale sarebbe stato il volto che l'avrebbe accolto quando avrebbe lasciato la stanza per dire addio al suo domestico – perché a quel punto poteva seguirne solo un addio. Forse Merlin non temeva la bestia fuori, ma quella dentro era venuta alla luce e Arthur non se ne sarebbe mai, mai liberato.

Lanciò uno sguardo carico di pietà verso il dipinto appeso nella stanza. Il ritratto di un ragazzo pieno di sé lo fissava di rimando, un lembo strappato nell'esatto punto in cui era strappata la faccia di Arthur. Un principe borioso che credeva di avere il mondo in pugno... quanto si era sbaglia-

_Toc toc toc_.

Arthur sobbalzò.

«Signor Pendragon?»

Quanto tempo era passato da quando Merlin se n'era andato dal corridoio? Ormai le luci del bosco immerso nella sera e nella neve inondavano la stanza.

Un biglietto fece capolino da sotto la porta, lo strusciare della carta sul pavimento forte come un'esplosione in quel silenzio ovattato. Arthur restò lì in piedi, stringendo e allargando le dita. Quando sentì dei morbidi passi allontanarsi sulle scale si decise: raccolse il biglietto prima di trovare altre mille ragioni valide per non farlo.

 

 

_Arthur,_

_ti ho portato la cena. In realtà, non solo quella. (Ho pensato che poteva darti fastidio la mia voce, visto che sei stato così simpatico da dirmelo già qualche altra volta, quindi te l'ho scritto.) Sono andato in paese e ti ho preso una cosa per risollevarti il morale. Non è un regalo, in realtà, non sono così sdolcinato – è più che altro un rimborso. Ricordi il vaso che ho rotto l'altra volta? Sì, ehm, e chi se lo scorda, vero? Ecco, sembravi tenerci molto, quindi te ne ho comprato un altro che mi pareva simile, credo sia solo giusto. Ora apri la porta lentamente o romperai anche questo, e non ho intenzione di tornare fuori perché fa un freddo cane e poi vedere mio padre una volta al giorno mi basta e avanza (sì, mi sono fatto accompagnare da lui. Mi sembra il minimo, visto che tecnicamente è l'autista e che, se fosse stato per lui, quella volta sarei tranquillamente stato mangiato vivo dai lupi.)_

_Comunque, il vaso. Spero che ~~ti le~~ ti piaccia. Mi sono accorto adesso di averti dato del tu, ma ormai è troppo tardi per riscrivere tutto e ho sonno, quindi fattelo andare bene. Oh, e c'è il passato di verdure che non ti piace ma che fa bene alla salute, e c'è anche la torta al cioccolato che non fa bene alla salute ma che ti piace._

_Tranquillo, stavolta niente sale._

   _Merlin_

 

 

 

Arthur si coprì la bocca con il palmo.

Istintivamente, girò il volto verso le rose che erano state risistemate sul tavolinetto in un contenitore di fortuna, trasparente e anonimo. Nel buio, il blu dei petali era tenero e fresco come una carezza.

 

 


	9. Parte nona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dove eravamo rimasti?
> 
>  
> 
> Merlin è un ragazzo un po' logorroico e ruvido che chiaramente non è una principessa delle fiabe e che vorrebbe diventare maestro d'asilo. Purtroppo la sua famiglia è così povera che il giovane è costretto a interrompere gli studi e può permettersi solo un vecchio cellulare a conchiglia (che si chiama Kilgharrah e ha l'abitudine di spegnersi nei momenti meno opportuni).
> 
> Un giorno Balinor bussa alla porta di casa Emrys annunciando di dover saldare un debito con la famiglia Pendragon (una 'brutta storia su certe rose di contrabbando', o almeno così dice lui). Con la promessa che tutte le incombenze verranno sistemate da Pendragon jr., Merlin si ritrova a fare il domestico per lo sfuggente Arthur, che, tra l'altro, non ha bisogno dell'autista Balinor perché non esce di casa, tipo, mai.
> 
> All'inizio Merlin crede che sia perché Arthur abbia i capelli blu o i tentacoli o roba del genere, poi perché si tratti di uno psicopatico omicida, il che porta a una sfortunata fuga nel bosco dietro la villa che si conclude nel cementarsi di una strana amicizia.
> 
> Salta fuori che Arthur, oltre ad essere spocchioso, arrogante, pieno di sé e un gran maleducato in generale, non è poi così male. Anzi, non lo è per niente. Anzi, è molto molto bene.
> 
> E forse c'è dell'altro, qualcosa che ha a che fare con le cicatrici che deturpano parte del volto di Arthur e con il comportamento dimesso che sfoggia davanti alla terribile Morgana, sorella direttamente uscita da una telenovela latinoamericana. Con la delicatezza di un elefante, Morgana, che è un tantino troppo sospettosamente interessata a isolare Arthur, svela a Merlin che i signori Pendragon sono morti in un incidente d'auto quando alla guida del mezzo c'era Arthur.
> 
> Alla brusca rivelazione, Arthur si chiude nuovamente nella sua stanza e Merlin si rende conto che stavolta non basterà cantare a squarciagola LET IT GO, LET IT GOOO per farlo uscire a tirargli una ciabatta. Dunque decide di ricomprargli il vaso che aveva accidentalmente rotto...

 

 _ **G**_ li occhiali calati sul naso, i piedi che oscillavano furiosamente dal bracciolo della poltrona, _Sotto le lune di Marte_ quasi sfuggito alla sua presa, il collo che stava per rimanere bloccato nei secoli dei secoli: questo quadro potremmo intitolarlo _Ritratto di domestico dopo un paio d'ore di silenzio radio con datore di lavoro dal cervello trascurabile_. Peccato che non stiamo parlando di un soggetto di fantasia, ma di un vero, autentico, tragico ragazzo in pre-crisi di nervi.

La notte era nel pieno del suo pulsare ovattato e la neve fioccava silenziosa oltre la finestra. Nella testa del nostro Merlin, in un contrasto spettacolare con la pace che aleggiava intorno, ribolliva un vulcano. Il giovane non era riuscito a prendere sonno, la mente affollata da pensieri impegnativi quali: 'Ma Arthur avrà mangiato tutte le sue verdure? No, perché io ho un metodo infallibile per far mangiare le verdure ai bambini, faccio l'aeroplanino, sarebbe strano se facessi l'aeroplanino e gli dicessi _ora da bravo di' AAAAAH_?'.

Il bussare alla sua porta (un _toctoctoc_ alla velocità della luce) fu così inaspettato che Merlin ruzzolò giù dalla poltrona. Andò ad aprire senza fiato.

Non si poteva dire che leggere l'espressione di Arthur Pendragon fosse semplice: era un maestro nel celare ogni cosa dietro un velo di neutralità che a volte lo faceva somigliare a un pesce esposto sul banco del mercato. Dedurre cosa gli passasse esattamente per la testa in quel momento non era dunque facile. Sotto al cappotto indossava una tuta grigia, però, il che suggeriva già qualcosa.

«Allora non è vero» disse Merlin.

Arthur arcuò un sopracciglio.

«Che stai perennemente in camicia di sartoria e pantaloni con la riga in mezzo, intendo» specificò Merlin inforcandosi meglio gli occhiali sul naso. Ormai si era preso il _tu_ e non aveva intenzione di restituirlo al proprietario. Arthur, in ogni caso, non sembrava considerarla una scortesia più grossa del ficcare la polvere sotto il tappeto quando si spazza – cosa che Merlin, tra l'altro, continuava a fare abitualmente.

Ma non fatemi distrarre, ora – sento che oggi sono propenso a perdermi in preamboli, mi dicono che lo faccio spesso ma a me non sembra, sì, insomma, forse tendo a lasciarmi andare un pochino quando sono agitato o emozionato o solo quando ho voglia di stuzzicare un certo qualcuno, ma non è questo il punto.

Il punto è che Arthur rispose: «Come ogni altro essere umano, posseggo anche altri abiti che non siano eleganti, Mer-lin» e che Merlin replicò, sorridendo: «Vorrei ben vedere, con quell'armadio oltraggiosamente enorme che ti ritrovi».

No, beh, il punto non è esattamente quello; il punto sta più nel fatto che Merlin aveva già messo da parte il suo piccolo fardello di ansie al solo vedere la punta del naso aristocratico del suo spocchioso datore di lavoro, e che era felice. Gli piaceva, quello. Era giusto. No, non l'armadio oltraggiosamente enorme, no. Solo... _quello._ Quel momento.

«Ti prego di non rifarti mai il naso» blaterò sottovoce Merlin, come in trance.

«... Eh?»

«No, è che, pensavo... se da qualche parte in un universo parallelo esistesse una versione di te che, puta caso, facesse l'attore e si chiamasse Brandon o Brennan o Bradders, e se a Bradlord venisse voglia di rifarsi il naso per insicurezza personale o perché qualche produttore volesse farlo sfondare a Hollywood e volesse adeguare il suo aspetto agli standard americani di facce quadrate e nasi dritti e piccolini, beh, no, io dico che Brad non dovrebbe farlo. Sarebbe un grosso errore.» Merlin annuì tra sé. «Gli sbilancerebbe le proporzioni del volto.»

Arthur fece di nuovo la sua faccia da sardina lessa. «Io... farò finta di non aver sentito, né ti chiederò spiegazioni per evitare di minare la mia sanità mentale» brontolò.

Poi silenzio.

Le dita di Arthur si inseguivano in modo irrequieto ma il suo tono fu brusco quando si riprese di botto e disse: «Insomma, stavi dormendo?»

«Perché me lo chiedi? Se sei venuto a bussare a quest'ora ridicola vuol dire che pensavi che fossi sveglio. Oppure non ti importava di svegliarmi in ogni caso?»

Arthur socchiuse le palpebre e il suo volto prese una piega a metà tra l'irritazione e la sconfitta. Chiaramente quella era una Merlin-dose eccessiva anche per lui. Si voltò senza dire una parola e stava davvero per andarsene, lo sciocco, quindi a Merlin non restò altro da fare che bloccarlo.

«No, ti prego... stavo scherzando!» disse, afferrandogli il braccio con entrambe le mani. Le dita erano premute contro la pelle del polso di Arthur, morbida e vulnerabile, e il cuore di Merlin gli giocò un brutto tiro facendo una capriola abbastanza impressionante, del tipo salto-mortale-carpiato triplo-avvitato.

«Scherzi in modo estremamente idiota» sottolineò con acidità Arthur, ma ora non aveva più voglia di andarsene per conto suo. Ringalluzzito dal fatto che Merlin l'avesse fermato, gonfiò il petto e dichiarò: «Andiamo a vedere una cosa. Prendi il cappotto».

Merlin non rimbeccò nulla solo perché vedere il signor Pendragon tutto tronfio in quel modo orgogliosamente suo, quello con cui riusciva a nascondere la felicità dietro un bel po' di boria... ecco, sembrava a Merlin molto giusto. Molto più della fragilità che smorzava la tempra di Arthur.

Infinitamente più dell'espressione spezzata che gli aveva intravisto addosso quando si era dato alla fuga dopo la rivelazione di Morgana.

Infilandosi il piumino (e rimanendo incastrato nella manica sbagliata, ma questo è un dettaglio), Merlin giunse alla conclusione che l'arroganza stava a pennello ad Arthur come uno dei suoi migliori abiti italiani. Merlin non avrebbe dovuto sentirsi contento di veder emergere quel lato del carattere del suo datore di lavoro... eppure.

Eppure.

'Oh, cavolo, mi piace la sua arroganza. Dev'essere il primo sintomo della demenza senile incipiente' pensò Merlin.

Attraversarono il corridoio e il salone d'ingresso in un silenzio confortevole. Per una volta Merlin si accontentò di tenere la bocca chiusa, limitandosi a rubare, con un'occhiata fugace, qualcosa del viso di Arthur: la curva del suo profilo regale, il biondo dei capelli offuscato e tiepido nella notte...

Solo quando sentì gli stivali affondare nella neve si rese conto che erano usciti. Arthur, stringendosi nel cappotto nero, lo guidò sul retro della tenuta. Superarono la serra che ogni tanto Merlin visitava per curare le rose bianche e le altre piante, e raggiunsero la seconda serra: una piccolissima costruzione posta dietro quella principale, che Merlin aveva ritenuto fino a quel momento abbandonata in favore della serra più nuova. Si trattava di un casotto con il tetto triangolare. Logorato dagli anni, si presentava in modo dimesso. Le finestre erano contornate da vernice bianca scrostata e la tinteggiatura della porta era sbiadita fino a diventare una sfumatura ocra. Arthur però aveva estratto una chiave bianca dalla tasca e l'aveva infilata proprio nella toppa della porta. Un cigolio piacevole ammorbidì il silenzio.

«Non mi hai mai mandato qui a innaffiare i fiori» disse Merlin. «Credevo non ci fosse nulla di importante a parte qualche erbaccia.»

Arthur entrò senza rispondergli, e fu per la sicurezza con cui si mosse che Merlin lo seguì senza remore.

Non c'erano erbacce, lì dentro. Oh, niente affatto. L'ambiente era ricolmo di rose blu, ordinati con precisione millimetrica. L'impatto fu da mozzare il fiato. Merlin rimase sull'uscio mentre Arthur, in pochi passi, raggiungeva il fondo della serra. La sua mano ora scorreva sui bordi di una foglia, ora sfiorava gli attrezzi da giardinaggio adagiati sul tavolo in una carezza distratta.

«Certo che non ti ho mai fatto venire qui. Avrei dovuto correre il rischio che distruggessi tutto facendo rovesciare una tanica di diserbante?» disse Arthur.

«Ah-ah» disse Merlin, che aveva già capito che c'era dell'altro sotto.

C'era una scioltezza, ora, nelle spalle di Arthur, una sicurezza che gli ingentiliva il portamento e che non poteva essere casuale. Quel luogo doveva appartenere ad Arthur più di qualunque altra cosa.

Merlin sentiva il proprio cuore frusciare piano: era così grato...

In quelle ore aveva temuto di veder sprofondare il signor Pendragon oltre un muro più spesso di prima, e invece adesso gli era stato concesso di averlo di più vicino che mai.

«Era per le rose, non per il vaso» disse Arthur, piano. Gli dava ancora la schiena. «Quando hai fatto cadere il vaso ho creduto che i fiori si fossero rovinati... era di quelli che mi importava, in realtà.»

«Oh. Quindi ho fatto una stupidaggine a ricomprarti il vaso?»

«No, no.» Un sorriso nelle parole. «È stato... sorprendentemente accorto, da parte tua.»

«E con questo che vorresti dire?» sparò Merlin, e stavolta fu più che altro per evitare di perdersi nelle farfalle che sbattevano le ali dentro la sua pancia. (Sul serio, farfalle? Sul serio, _sì_ , non c'è davvero niente di meglio per descrivere quella sensazione, miei cari signorini sapientini.)

«Per fortuna che ce ne sono davvero tantissime, qui, di rose blu» aggiunse Merlin, facendo oscillare le braccia avanti e indietro. «Immagino che tu abbia potuto rimpiazzare quelle che si erano rovinate senza problemi.»

«Certo, perché nascono facilmente» annuì con serietà Arthur.

Merlin annuì a sua volta, ma evidentemente era la cosa sbagliata da fare, perché l'altro sbottò:

«Ma allora sei proprio scemo! _No_ , Mer-lin, le rose blu non _nascono_. Non esistono in natura. Si ottengono attraverso un preciso procedimento per colorarle artificialmente».

«...Oh» disse Merlin. «Sì, ovviamente. Ovviamente. E... quale sarebbe, questo procedimento?»

Arthur scosse la testa, ma quando prese a parlare Merlin percepì una nota di piacere accuratamente nascosta sotto le parole, piegata da anni di movimenti attenti, delicati e silenziosi.

«Si deve immergere una rosa bianca in acqua in cui è stato diluito dell'inchiostro blu» spiegò Arthur. «Va bene anche mettere nel vaso una spugnetta imbevuta di inchiostro. La rosa va lasciata assorbire l'acqua per molte ore per permetterle di colorarsi gradualmente. Ci vuole pazienza. Forse per questo si dice che sia...» Si fermò di colpo, sbattendo le palpebre.

La linea storta delle labbra e lo sguardo sfuggente suggerirono a Merlin che era in lieve imbarazzo.

«Cosa? Oh, avanti, adesso devi dirmelo» lo incalzò, dandogli un buffetto sulla spalla.

Arthur lo fissò tutto indignato, come se avesse voluto sbriciolare la sua mano con la forza del pensiero. Ma poi disse, piano:

«Si dice che la rosa blu sia simbolo di amore eterno. Perché va nutrita con pazienza, credo. Necessita di tempo e attenzioni mentre matura lentamente. Va tenuta in vita e curata anche se non è del tutto sbocciata. Ottenerla non è scontato. Non si trova per caso, è fragile e difficile ma... ma è bella.»

Merlin dovette fare un enorme sforzo di volontà per non fiondarsi a stringere Arthur tra le braccia, per non dirgli cose che lo spaventavano perché esattamente da dove cavolo erano saltate fuori e come?, cose spaventosamente simili a: permettimi di avere pazienza, lascia che io aspetti; dammi la tua fiducia e la terrò al sicuro nelle mie mani, assisteremo insieme alla maturazione e sarà un tesoro meraviglioso.

Non riuscì a trattenersi del tutto; si morse le labbra per evitare la solita diarrea verbale, ma sollevò comunque le braccia in un chiaro invito.

Arthur fece un passo indietro, traballando appena. «No.»

«E dai» sussurrò Merlin, la voce chiaramente commossa, «e su. Abbiamo avuto _un momento_. Un abbraccio ci sta tutto. Se ti vergogni, possiamo dire che è un virile abbraccio tra _bro_... un _abbroccio_. L'hai capita? Ab-bro-ccio.»

«Sì, Merlin, l'ho capita» berciò Arthur, strizzandosi il ponte del naso tra pollice e indice, «l'ho capita, ma niente... roba tipo... strette.»

La piccola fitta di delusione che contorse lo stomaco di Merlin fu più un calcio rotante stile Jin Kazama in Tekken. «Una pacca sulla spalla, allora?» patteggiò.

Più che altro, Arthur sembrava aver voglia di prendere un secchio e ficcarci dentro la testa di Merlin. «Non la smetterai finché non ti concederò qualcosa, giusto?» disse, seccato; al che il domestico annuì, sollevando le sopracciglia con aspettativa.

Arthur brontolò una serie di suoni indistinti e Merlin interpretò la mano elegante che schiaffeggiava l'aria come un imbarazzante invito ad avvicinarsi. Lo colse al volo ma, anziché eseguire un ancor più imbarazzante e mascolino _abbroccio_ monospalla, si buttò senza pensarci addosso ad Arthur, allacciandosi al suo collo. Lo _stunk_ dello sbattere contro il muro del petto di Arthur fu la cosa più deliziosa che le orecchie di Merlin avessero mai captato.

«È bellissimo, grazie per avermelo fatto vedere» disse con trasporto, sperando che Arthur capisse. «E grazie per avermi fatto entrare. O per essere uscito, se messa così ti piace di più.»

Poi gli venne in mente che forzare qualcuno al contatto fisico quando aveva esplicitamente negato il permesso era una mossa un po' da balordi e si ritirò con uno scatto. «Scusa, non volevo, tipo... superare i confini dello spazio personale e metterti a disagio o _triggerarti_ , come dicono i giovani. Su Tumbrl ho letto che è una cosa molto importante per gli introversi mantenere le distanze a livello di contatto fisico, alcuni social justice warriors e alcune femministe dicono che sia una specie di molestia abbracciare qualcuno che non vuole – oddio cosa ho fatto... Però ero in buona fede, giuro, è stato uno slancio incontrollabile, giustificazione che mi rendo conto essere esattamente quella che sceglierebbe un maniaco, santo cielo...!»

La tensione muscolare di Arthur nel frattempo aveva raggiunto i livelli di quella di una statua di sale.

«È che per un po' ho creduto di averti perso e...» Merlin lanciò un grosso sospiro. «Ero solo contento che non fosse così.»

«Quello che hai sentito da Morgana non ti ha sconvolto?» disse Arthur, molto lentamente, enunciando le parole molto chiaramente. Nessuno avrebbe potuto risultare meno trattenuto anche volendo. «Non hai cambiato idea su... di me, su tutto, non ti fai delle domande, non vuoi sapere...?»

«Quando vorrai parlare io sarò qui, pronto ad ascoltarti» disse Merlin, onesto e semplice.

Sul volto di Arthur si leggeva una severità che faceva male perché era rivolta contro se stesso, Merlin lo sentiva. Ogni cicatrice, ogni piega della pelle che marchiava il ricordo di una bruciatura era un ricordo doloroso, un'accusa che non sarebbe sparita.

«E se io non volessi parlare?»

«Ascolterò i tuoi gesti» mormorò Merlin. «Ma lo farò stando al tuo fianco.»

Era così facile dirlo... però sembrava che non fosse altrettanto facile da ascoltare e accettare.

Una rista amara contorse le labbra di Arthur. «E come farai a _restare al mio fianco_?» Lo disse con un'ironia che rasentava la cattiveria. «Il tuo contratto sta per scadere. A fine anno i debiti contratti dalla tua famiglia saranno saldati come promesso e te ne dovrai andare.»

Oh.

Merlin aveva dimenticato i debiti, aveva dimenticato l'indigenza e aveva dimenticato che la sua presenza a Villa Pendragon era stata richiesta dal proprietario solo fino alla fine di Dicembre.

«Potrei, non so... restare anche dopo?» azzardò, mascherando il tono con una leggerezza che non sentiva affatto. «Insomma, la casa avrà sempre bisogno di qualcuno che la non-pulisca...»

«Non ci sarà bisogno di nessuno quando sarà chiusa» disse Arthur, ed era come una promessa.

«Chiusa?»

Arthur fece un vago segno con la testa, proseguendo tranquillamente, quasi clinicamente. «A fine anno mi ritirerò. Lascerò l'azienda in mano a Morgana e andrò a vivere in un posto lontano.»

«Quanto lontano?» disse Merlin, che avrebbe solo voluto dire 'Ma non puoi andartene così! E io?'.

«Tanto lontano» rispose Arthur, e sembrava quasi soddisfatto di averlo spiazzato, ma in realtà era solo amareggiato, amareggiato, amareggiato, Merlin lo vedeva e ne soffriva in modi che non avrebbe ritenuto possibile.

«Questa casa...» aggiunse Arthur piano, le parole che gli scappavano quasi, lo sguardo perso tra le rose blu e i rampicanti che pendevano dal soffitto, «... è troppo grande.»

Merlin si fissò le scarpe. «Non sapevo che te ne saresti andato, alla fine.»

«Sapevi di avere un contratto a tempo determinato, no? Questo dettaglio non cambia niente per te.»

«Cambia tutto, invece!» fece Merlin, e d'istinto afferrò la mano di Arthur. Le sue dita lunghe e perfette sobbalzarono tra quelle di Merlin.

«Sicuro che sia quello che vuoi, Arthur? Scappare da questo posto, lasciare i frutti delle tue fatiche in mano a qualcun altro?»

Arthur guardava dappertutto tranne che dalla sua parte, era combattuto, tutto il suo corpo emanava un'energia nervosa – ma la sua mano restava in quella di Merlin. «È la cosa migliore.»

«Per chi, per Morgana?»

«Ma non sai neanche di cosa stai parlando!» sbottò Arthur, strattonando il braccio di Merlin.

«Invece tu lo sai.» La voce di Merlin riecheggiò per la serra. «Sai quello che dici quando parli del tuo lavoro. L'altra volta mi hai annoiato a morte con i tuoi resoconti, ma ho visto tutto l'entusiasmo con cui spieghi dati e fatture e investimenti e... uno deve essere esperto per parlare di quella roba come hai fatto tu.»

«La tua fiducia nelle mie capacità è ammirevole» mormorò Arthur con mestizia, una sferzata a sé stesso e a Merlin insieme.

Lui scosse il capo. «È solo fiducia meritata.»

A quella parola, _meritata_ , qualcosa scattò in Arthur. «No, invece» disse con trasporto, premendo il palmo su quello di Merlin. Urgente, per fargli capire. «Merlin, ascolta, da quando è successo... da quando _è successo_ non sono più riuscito a lasciare questa casa. È per questo che mi sono dato un tempo e mi sono deciso ad andarmene del tutto, lontano. Non riesco a farmi vedere dagli altri se resto qui, non riesco a far giudicare il mio lavoro, a far giudicare me... e neanche me lo merito. La mia faccia-»

«È la tua faccia» disse Merlin. Avrebbe voluto dirgli tante cose ma sapeva che Arthur non avrebbe ascoltato volentieri, che non avrebbe accettato, non subito, non adesso. «Senti, Arthur, ho un'idea» si decise. «Se va male e alla fine te ne vorrai ancora andare, almeno partirai col botto. Ma se va bene... se va bene resti» disse, strizzando ancora la sua mano. «E ti tieni stretto quello che è tuo.»

Arthur era così insicuro e spento che Merlin voleva solo vederlo tornare a fare di nuovo lo sbruffone. Avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa perché Arthur facesse lo spaccone a cuor leggero, senza quell'ombra sotto che ottenebrava ogni suo gesto.

«Devi darti una possibilità» lo incoraggiò ancora.

«Non sono sicuro di riuscirci» ammise Arthur.

«Lascia che ti aiuti io, allora. Incomincia dandola a me.»

E Arthur Pendragon attorcigliò piano piano le dita a quelle di Merlin.

 


End file.
